What took you so long?
by Tori-Midori
Summary: Sequel to P.S i love you! it's 5 years since Syaoran left her then he comes back, and with a little surprise. but Sakura's even more shocked, one night when her world turned upside down, and her life hanging on a small thread! plz review!
1. HIS WHAT?

Hello everyone and welcome to my sequel to P.S I love you. Sorry for making you guys wait so long, but my family and I moved, and it took me a while to convince my sister to hook on the computer and Internet. Then when I finally got the internet, Fanfiction.net wouldn't work, and I could, no matter how hard I try, go into the site to even read my favorites stories. But now I can and I'm so happy!  
  
I will paste the other stories on soon, so please wait for a few days. I know it would take long. But yeah. Any way, I won't be able to write stories as much as I did before cause my dad said he would put me in boarding school if I don't catch up to my studies! So forgive me if I take forever in updating.  
  
The story takes place after 5 years our handsome character Li Syaoran moved back to Hong Kong.  
  
Little message -  
  
Please excuse my grammar, English isn't my first language, so if I have any mistakes, don't blame me.  
  
Here is the summary -  
  
He left her, went back to Hong Kong. She waited, waited, and waited; 15 years and his still not back. Love leaves to laughter and loves leaves to pain. But her laughter disappeared and what was left was only pain.  
  
Disclaimer -  
  
I don't own CCS Clamp does so don't sue me, oh but I do own the plot!  
  
Keys -  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
* * * Change of scene * * *  
  
[Emphasized words]  
  
{Author note. E.g. E/R}  
  
(Character P.O.V)  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
  
  
FOREVER IN LOVE WITH YOU  
  
Chapter one.  
  
* * *  
  
(Sakura P.O.V)  
  
15 years, 15 long, sad, crying my eyes out years, 15 years without [him], 15 years without the man that I love. Once again it's me, by myself, unaccompanied, alone, abandoned, lonesome, lonely.  
  
Around my neck is the last thing that [he] gave to me, a beautiful silver necklace I wish you were here. "Always wear it Sakura promise me" you told me, I promise, even till the day I die, I'll always keep you close to my heart.  
  
My sad emerald eyes drifted to the crumbled up green letter, the green letter that said he was going, leaving me. It was [that] letter that tore [us] apart.  
  
My eyes began to fog, and I could tell that the tears have once again begun to fall. Today was the day that he left me. How could I have been so stupid! I should have realized he was going when he gave me the package. Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!  
  
(End Sakura P.O.V)  
  
"Baka" she whispered shaking her head like crazy, throwing her long honey, copper hair around, some even sticking on her now soaked face.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto is her name and her love one is Li Syaoran. Sakura had beautiful emerald eyes and shinning honey, copper hair. But over the past 5 years, those emerald eyes that we all know and love have lost its beauty and happiness. If you walk by her and see, you can tell she is lonely, for eyes tell everything.  
  
Everyone worried about her, for she had locked her self in her room and only coming out at meal times. She now only eats one sometimes not at all instead of eating 3 meals a day and snacks,  
  
She had stopped going to school/uni and spends her time either crying or re reading the crumbled letter.  
  
Putting her head in her hands Sakura cried. Her room is no longer warm and sunny, but dull and cold, the blinds are never pulled back and the floor is covered with ankle high mountains of used tissues  
  
From outside her room, stood her father, stepmother, baby sister and brother all looking worried and scared.  
  
"I'm worried Fujitaka, it's been 15 years" Yamato a.k.a Mary said clutching her hand with Fujitaka.  
  
"I don't know what's gotten in to her, she acting so strange," replied Fujitaka, looking down, hiding the tears that where about to spill out any second.  
  
"Oni-chan is Sakura going to be okay?" asked Tao, who happen to turn 10 last year and having a birthday coming up soon, she doesn't want to spend it with her family when everything is not right.  
  
"I hope so," Yamato said.  
  
"I heard from Sakura's camera crazed friend that the Kaijuu's boyfriend is gone, my guess, this is why she's acting like this." Sakura's overprotected brother said not taking his eyes of the wooden door in front of him.  
  
"Oni-chan Sakura is not a kaijuu" Tao frown trying her best to glare at her older brother.  
  
"Yes she is Tao. All girls a monsters" he said, only getting a kick in the shins from Tao and slap in the back of the head from Yamato/stepmother.  
  
"That's not a very nice thing to say [and] it's not true." Yamato said frowning at her oldest son.  
  
"But it is!" Touya whined  
  
"IT IS NOT!!!" yelled an angry, red faced, tear stained Sakura, who happen to hear everything they said. Surprised that Sakura [actually] came out of her room, before dinner, Touya, Fujitaka, Yamato and Tao hung their mouths wide open.  
  
"Can you PLEASE go away and let me mourn in peace." Sakura said calmer. "Tao you can come in if you like," she whispered.  
  
Feeling honored and special that she was the first one to enter her room in 15 years, Tao ran to Sakura and hugged her around the waist.  
  
"Can I come in?" asked Touya trying very hard to look cute, but only made him look funny.  
  
"I guess that's a no" Touya said, when Sakura slammed the door in his face.  
  
The door open once again and Touya's face lit up, out came Tao running to him, thinking that she was going to pull him inside Touya walked up to her, only she kicked him, giggled and ran back inside, slamming the door and locking it.  
  
Once inside Tao couldn't help but hang her mouth open wide, this was not the way Sakura's room used to be. This room is too, too dirty. "It's dirty I know," Sakura said, noticing the look on Tao's face. "Tao, I know I haven't been a great sister to you, but I hope you understand, tomorrow's your birthday, I just wanted to give you this." Sakura continued. Then walking over the mountains of tissues Sakura managed to pull out a carefully rapped box. It was beautiful; the wrapping paper was a shade of blue and purple, with a soft pink ribbon around it. The box was small, enough to hold chocolates or something.  
  
"Arigato Sakura!" Tao said in joy. Her very first present and from Sakura too. "Can I open it?" she asked, getting a nod from Sakura, Tao ripped the paper out and inside lay a golden bracelet, it had a little flat surface on one side and in it, it wrote. | To my wonderful sister, love you always Sakura |  
  
"Wai! Arigato, arigato!" Tao said over and over again, then running over to Sakura she hugged her in a bear hug. 'Sakura you're the best, I just hope we get to know each other more'  
  
* * *  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol at the park  
  
* * *  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol have gotten more grown-up, they had stopped bickering every 5 seconds and began to learn what going out is all about {E/R - hey that rhymes! Opps, back to the story, again}  
  
"Eriol, I'm worried about Sakura, I don't know why Li-Kun had to go" Sakura's worried friend Tomoyo said, as she sat on her boyfriends lap, his hands wrapped softly around her waist.  
  
"Should we give him a call?" suggested Eriol.  
  
"OMG! How come I didn't think of that? I have his number!" Tomoyo said, jumping off Eriol's lap and running back home, with Eriol walking be hide, chuckling softly.  
  
Once at home, Tomoyo dialed the number and waited patently for someone to pick up.....  
  
"Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry pick it up already!" Tomoyo yelled into the speaker. {E/R - okay, so I lied, I can't help it.}  
  
"Like, today would be - hello!" Tomoyo stopped when someone [finally] picked up.  
  
"Can I help you?" a male voice asked  
  
"Er, is Li-Kun there?" Tomoyo asked, then hopped that he didn't move.  
  
"Yes, speaking, can I help you miss?" the voice answered.  
  
"Wai!! Li-Kun, it's you!" Tomoyo squealed into the phone. "It's me, Tomoyo"  
  
"Tomoyo? Sorry I don't know a Tomoyo," the voice said back, hopping that she heard from the other side, since she was screaming so much.  
  
"W-what? Isn't this Li Syaoran? Have you forgotten me, me Tomoyo? Please tell me your Li Syaoran" Tomoyo screamed in the speaker.  
  
"Look miss, I'm, not a Li Syaoran, I'm a Li Ryoko, Li Syaoran is my father!" Ryoko yelled back. 'This lady has no manners.'  
  
"WHAT!!!!! LI'S MARRIED!?!?!?!?!?!?" Tomoyo screamed in the phone, getting Eriol's attention, 'Sakura is [not] going to take this all to well'  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay you guys, that's all for today, I'll write another one up in a day or two, please read my other stories, they are -  
  
Kiss me creep - if you haven't read it yet  
  
P.S I love you - sequel to kiss me creep.  
  
Angel from Hell  
  
A single tear  
  
I don't want to say good-bye - this is just a poem I made up, bout when Syaoran had to go back to Hong Kong.  
  
An assigned angel  
  
My best friend is a vampire  
  
3 little words I want to tell you - just another poem, Syaoran telling Sakura how much, he loves her.  
  
Lady stealer - used to be called old times, new love  
  
A race for love  
  
Please review! Do the 3 R's! Review, review and review 


	2. you better explain yourself!

Hello again it is I Emeraldrose with the 2nd chapter of 'forever in love with you' I hope you all like this chapter and story and please don't forget to review, I really don't mind if it's a flame too.  
  
_____________________________Please read__________________________________  
  
Okay, first I would like to say thank you to all the reviews, and that some people are confused that I had other things like the 15 years than in some I would write 5 years, okay I don't read over my work so sometimes I would get some errors, and I have the worst memory you have ever seen, I can't remember I THING I write after about a day, so I couldn't remember how old Tao was in the last story, so sorry to all the confused people. I would just like to say, Tao is 8, I don't' want her to be TOO old, and Sakura is in her 30's and so is Syaoran and everyone else, Touya is in his 50's and have kids, he is married to a woman named Ling Mei Mei, I'll tell you guys more about her soon, so just wait. Thank you for the understanding. _____________________________Please read__________________________________  
  
Here is the summary -  
  
He left her, went back to Hong Kong. She waited, waited, and waited; 15 years and his still not back. Love leaves to laughter and loves leaves to pain. But her laughter disappeared and what was left was only pain.  
  
Little message -  
  
Please excuse my grammar, English isn't my first language, so if I have any mistakes, don't blame me.  
  
Disclaimer -  
  
I don't own CCS Clamp does so don't sue me, oh but I do own the plot!  
  
Keys -  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
* * * Change of scene * * *  
  
[Emphasized words]  
  
{Author note. E.g. E/R}  
  
(Character P.O.V)  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
  
  
FOREVER IN LOVE WITH YOU  
  
Chapter two.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
(Tomoyo's P.O.V)  
  
"This can't be happening, Li-kun can't be married, his-his already in love" I stammered, this is impossible, Li-kun loves Sakura, he can't just take off and leave her heart broken, then waltz back into her life, if he does, and announce that's his married and has an annoying kid like this Ryoko.  
  
"Look [miss] my father is happily married with [my] mother, Li Fa May, so if you want to have him, you can't!" the annoying kid said to me over the speaker. Who does this kid think he is? God? No manners, nothing likes Li- kun. Argh! Li-kun you're so dead! Just wait till I get my hands on you!! Argh!  
  
"Listen here [little] boy, I'm not here to [steal] your so called father I just want to ask him a few questions okay??" I said through the phone with gritted teeth, this boy is beginning to get on my nerves, and that was pretty hard to do.  
  
"Ryoko who are you talking to?" I heard a male voice through the speaker. Could it be Li-kun?  
  
"Some lady wants to talk to you father" I heard the little boy answer. It is Li- Kun!  
  
"What's her name?" the male voice questioned the little boy.  
  
"Tomboy or something" I heard the kid say. Tomboy?! Argh! I'm going to kill this kid!!  
  
"IT'S TOMOYO YOU LITTLE BRAT!" I yelled in the speaker, that's when I heard a little chuckle coming from the line, it that boy making fun of me? I changed my mind, seems like the boy is exactly like Li-kun.  
  
I think I spoke or rather yelled too loud 'cause the next thing I heard was the male voice telling that little brat to hand over the phone.  
  
"Hello? Tomoyo? Is that you?" the voice asked me. Well duh! Isn't it obvious?  
  
"Li-kin please tell me it's you and not another annoying kid, that I want to strangle!" I begged to the phone, that's when I heard another chuckle, yep, this is Li-Kun, if not then it's that annoying kid again.  
  
"It's me Tomoyo, so what's up?" Li-Kun asked over the phone, is he crazy? I'm the one that should be asking that not him.  
  
"You tell me what's up, [mister married]" I demanded, this better be a good excuse.  
  
"You see~"  
  
"You have a son since when?"  
  
"Well I~"  
  
"I thought you loved Sakura!"  
  
"I do, but~"  
  
"But what Li Syaoran? You needed someone to love you that you moved on!"  
  
"No it's not that~"  
  
"Then what is it!?" I screamed.  
  
"Li Syaoran! You better have a good excuse! Or I'll fly all the way to Hong Kong and kill you myself!" I heard a voice say, Eriol? He must've heard me yell and ran to the dinning room, using the other many phones I have.  
  
"Eriol? You and Tomoyo are [still] going out?" he asked through the speaker. No we're engaged, and what is that supposed to mean anyway? Is he saying that Eriol and I aren't good enough for each other?  
  
"Li Syaoran shut up! And answer my question? Why are you married?!" Eriol yelled through the phone, wait! Eriol yelling? This is a totally weird day, first Li-Kun's married then he has annoying kid, that don't forget, I want to kill, comes along, then Eriol who I have been going out with for 16 years yelled.  
  
"The reasoned why I married Fa May, was 'cause my mother forced me into it" Li-Kun answered.  
  
"So! It's your life! She can't force you to get married your only what 33?" I asked through the phone.  
  
"35, and she can force me, if I don't listen to her she'll never forgive me in the future" Li-Kun corrected me; his 35 and his mother [still] over rules his life? Hello? This is the 21st century people!  
  
"Would you rather have your mother to never forgive you or Sakura to never forgive you?" Eriol's calm voice asked. How can he be so calm, when I want to kill both Li-Kun and his annoying son.  
  
"Is Sakura okay? How is she? Does she have a boyfriend?" Li-Kun asked eagerly.  
  
"No she doesn't have a boyfriend," I said and then I heard a sigh, is he happy that she's all alone?  
  
"She's fine" Eriol said. This is no time for lying!  
  
"She is not! She's crying her eyes out every single day! She never eats! She doesn't go to school! She locks herself in that dark room ever since our [friend] here moved back!" I yelled, Sakura is my friend, and I'll do any thing to make her happy again, even if it means breaking up and married couple and building a new one. Oh! Sakura in my home made wedding gown, yeah, I can see it now, sparkling white, from head to toe, tight at the chest to the waist, then spacey down the bottom and a beautiful hair style to go with it! No, no, no! Wake up Tomoyo, no time for dreaming, not just yet.  
  
"She's what?" Li-Kun's voice asked through the speaker, it sounded scared and guilty, is he making 2nd choices on the married, couple thingy? It's a bit late for it now.  
  
"That's right Li, I guess I couldn't lie to you, Sakura has never been worst, she never eats, she been crying her eyes out for 15 years, she hasn't been to school, and we haven't seen her ever since you left." Eriol said, sighing, I know this is hard for him, since he and Sakura knew each other ever since they where little kids, and Eriol treats Sakura like his younger sister since his an only child.  
  
"What have I done?" Li-Kun asked to himself, my guess is he forgot that he was still on the phone.  
  
"Pa pa!" I heard a little voice said. Please tell me it's the same annoying kid I talked to before.  
  
"What is it Shang?" Li-Kun said, blob! There goes the hope, guess it's another kid.  
  
"Pa pa, brother won't let me play with his game-boy" the little boy said. I must say, this kid sounds better than the first one.  
  
"Shang I'm no the phone can you tell your mother instead?" Li-Kun asked. Mother? I almost forgot! I have to add her to my 'kill now' list.  
  
"I did Pa pa, but mother was tired, she told me to tell you." The little [nice] boy answered back.  
  
"Why is she tired?" I couldn't help but ask. Hey what can I say, I'm curious.  
  
"I don't think you really want to know" Li-Kun told me. Why? It's not like she's pregnant again.  
  
"Why not?" I asked  
  
"She's well, pregnant" Li-Kun's voice was small, like a whisper. But no I heard him, loud and clear like he screamed it to me.  
  
I sucked air in quickly. I wanted to blow, but being my calm self- controlled the desire to scream, yell, bellow, holler, screech, bawl, shout, kill, slay, murder, slaughter, eradicate, execute, destroy, eliminate, exterminate him. {E/R - I have a thesaurus with me. Eheh}  
  
"Please don't hurt me" I heard Li-Kun say in the phone. Oh no Li-Kun I won't hurt you, not entirely, I'll just try very hard not to kill you that's all.  
  
"No, no, no, no Li-Kun, I wouldn't want to hurt you," I said nicely, I heard a relived sigh. Soon going to be a dead sigh!!! {E/R - I don't know if there is such thing called a dead sigh}  
  
"I'll just hit, punch, thump, beat, batter, clobber you so you look like an ugly guy with bruises all over your face."  
  
"And don't forget that I'll help" Eriol said, ahhhh of cause! The more the merrier. Wait! If I bet Li-Kun up, who's going to tape all of this? Guess I can put it on a stand.  
  
"And what about Touya? His sure going to clobber you, for hurting his little sister, and of cause there is Yukito, he'll clobber you too, and there's Buddy and Andrew and Meng and Meilin!" Eriol said in the phone, I think I can get Tao to tape the whole thing. Ohohoh! This is great!  
  
"Mother what have you done to me?" Li-Kun asked in the speaker, guess he forgot again, this guy need to take remember pills or something.  
  
"Correction Li, what have you done to yourself" Eriol said, this would be an interesting year, I can tell you that.  
  
(End Tomoyo P.O.V)  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Okay you guys, that's all for today, I'll write another one up in a day or two, if you have any questions, please write to me at Emerald_rose007@hotmail.com. Please read my other stories, they are -  
  
Kiss me creep - if you haven't read it yet  
  
P.S I love you - sequel to kiss me creep.  
  
Angel from Hell  
  
A single tear  
  
I don't want to say good-bye - this is just a poem I made up, bout when Syaoran had to go back to Hong Kong.  
  
An assigned angle  
  
My best friend is a vampire  
  
3 little words I want to tell you - just another poem, Syaoran telling Sakura how much, he loves her.  
  
Lady stealer - used to be called old times, new love  
  
A race for love  
  
Please review! Do the 3 R's! Review, review and review 


	3. Listen to ME!

Ohayo!! Welcome to the 3rd chapter of this wonderful story, well not really a wonderful story, but...an impressive story, nah! I'll leave it as story.  
  
Thank you to all the wonderful, magnificent, superb, amazing, fantastic, brilliant, astonishing and great people who reviewed! Eheh like I said I got a thesaurus with me.  
  
Now lets get on with the story shall we? HAI!!! Let's go!!!!!  
  
Here is the summary -  
  
He left her, went back to Hong Kong. She waited, waited, and waited; 15 years and his still not back. Love leaves to laughter and loves leaves to pain. But her laughter disappeared and what was left was only pain.  
  
Little message -  
  
Please excuse my grammar, English isn't my first language, so if I have any mistakes, don't blame me.  
  
Disclaimer -  
  
I don't own CCS Clamp does so don't sue me, oh but I do own the plot!  
  
Keys -  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
* * * Change of scene * * *  
  
[Emphasized words]  
  
{Author note. E.g. E/R}  
  
(Character P.O.V)  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
  
  
FOREVER IN LOVE WITH YOU  
  
Chapter three.  
  
* * *  
  
(Syaoran P.O.V)  
  
Hi! I am Li Syaoran, and was Sakura's boyfriend, I say [was] because I am now married and have children, okay, before you all come and slaughter me, maybe you should see it from [my] point of view. You see, it all happen on that night when my mother called me. Remember that? Then I gave Sakura that necklace I still got mine too. Any ways, the following morning when I got to the airport to return home, I had a feeling that something bad is going to greet me, and to my surprise and misery I was right. There in the living room sat my 3 older sisters and my younger one with my mother and a girl. When I first saw here my guess was that she was one of Fanren or Feimei or Fuutie's friends. Sticking to that idea, I walked in and greeted everyone like I would if that [girl] wasn't there.  
  
~*~Flash back~*~  
  
"Hello mother, everyone" I greeted, I saw the girl, batting her eyes at me. Does she have something in there?  
  
"Miss are you alright? Is something in your eyes?" I asked casually, that's when I saw her go red. Now at this moment if it happens to be Sakura I'll laugh my head off, but I only do that because I love her. This girl on the other hand I do [not] so I be my cold self. I hear you; pretty hard to believe when I've been such a clown for the past 13 years or so. But nope, this is the real me, the me before I meet Sakura Kinomoto, [my] cherry blossom.  
  
"Er....no, no nothing is wrong" she stammered, this girl is too, how can I say this? Too sweet for me. Sakura on the other hand is tough; remember when she almost ripped my head off before 'cause I said one little lie?  
  
Any way back to the story, my mother gave me a look, it was the 'don't you dare make her scared' look, it's real scary, her brown eyes are narrowed and her face looks like a stone. I'm telling you one look and you'll pee in you pants, but not me, nope, I'm a tough guy, I don't pee in my pants, no sir-ree I stand my ground, kind of.  
  
"What did I do?" I questioned her, it's not like I told the girl off, and told her to never step foot in this house again, though it is tempting.  
  
"We'll talk later my son, but for now, take Fa May around the house, show her how lovely this place is." My mother ordered me; did I become a butler all of a sudden? Where's Wei when you need him?  
  
"But Ma-Ma" I objected, "no buts!" she ordered me. Today is not a good day. Why this girl has to come any way, I'm tired; all I want to do is to lie down and get some shuteyes and dream of [my] lovely Sakura.  
  
"Follow Me," I said in my most unmannered voice. Thinking that the girl would run home and cry over how mean I am, while I smirk in triumph. No such luck, the girl just smiled sweetly at me, as if I asked her hand in marriage.  
  
"Why do you always smile?" I couldn't help but asked, she blushed does this girl have a fever? Smile/blush flu?  
  
"I don't really know why" she answered, okay now I know this girl has an IQ no higher than a monkey's. Sakura would've said something like 'because I can't help but smile at you, you just so Kawaii!' or 'can't I smile? It is a free world SL!' or 'because the more I smile the more I know this isn't a dream, that I really am going out with you' something like that. Okay, okay, so she wouldn't say the last sentence but it would be nice to hear.  
  
"Okay then" I answered, this is getting way to weird, she's too close now, please, please don't come any closer, I might begin to act like a smiling fool.  
  
"So Syaoran" she started, "that's Li to you miss May" I said quickly. I saw her change her expression, a frown, let's party people! She has more than 2 expressions!!  
  
"Okay Li, so how long have you've been living here? This place is beautiful." She battered her eyes at me again; I guess you only see the 3rd expression once in a full moon.  
  
"I've lived here all my life miss May" I said, this girl is getting one my nerves, I really want to bash the living hell out of her, but I can't, she's a girl, only if she had a moustache then hey she could be a guy and I would have seen her back side running for the gates.  
  
"You really don't have to call me [miss] May you know" she said to me, then batting her eyes again, she moved an inch closer, "you could call me May, or even Fa May," she said, her breath brushing against my face. Jesus woman, I've got Tick Tack's in my pocket you want some? Phew, does this girl know a thing called a toothbrush? Or bubble-gum?  
  
"That's really alright, I think I'll stick to the Miss May" I said, walking away, that's when I noticed that she isn't following me, so I turn and because I was thinking of Sakura so much I began to be my cheeky self again. "Are you coming Miss May or do I have to carry you?" I asked.  
  
She smiled at me, "I don't mind if you carry me," she said, trying to look attractive. If I wasn't being watched, and I know that I am, I would have vomited right there right then. I shock my head slightly and said; "Sorry Miss May, I think I was thinking of my girlfriend too much, what I was meaning to say was, are you coming or what?" her eyes went wide. And I knew that she wasn't told that I had a girlfriend, haha! One point to Li Syaoran, zero to Fa May.  
  
"You have a girlfriend?" she asked still shock, she had her mouth open, now if only I had a golf ball, I could've shot it in the hole.  
  
"Yes I do, is there a problem?" I asked casually, this is getting boring, I just want to tell her 'take her hike woman, I aren't free to listen to your chit chat' but knowing that I would be scrolled at if she told mother or one of my sisters told mother.  
  
"But-but it can't be right, your supposed to-to marry me" she said, now hold on for one bloody minute, I am supposed to marry this smiling fool? Are you crazy mother? There is no way am I going to spend the rest of my life with this girl here.  
  
"What!?!?!?!?!?!" I yelled, me Li Syaoran, marring this fool? Not in a lifetime!  
  
"That is right my son, you are to marry Fa May," my mother said, did she just come out of the bushes or something, how she get here to fast?  
  
"But Ma-Ma, I have a girlfriend, I love her! I'm not going to spend my life without her!" I yelled rage was all that was in my mind! Fury, irritation, anger!  
  
"Li Syaoran! You are to marry this girl, or to never call me Ma-Ma again!" my mother boomed, to marry this girl, or to never call her my mother again, to lose Sakura or to lose my mother. I love them both, they mean the world to me, but my mother gave life to me, then again Sakura showed me happiness. To lose life or to lose happiness.  
  
I'm sorry Sakura.  
  
I don't want to lose my life, please forgive me, my love for I will never forget the happiness you showed me.  
  
~*~End flash back~*~  
  
And that's what happened, you see! It really wasn't my fault; I couldn't choose my girlfriend over my mother. It's too hard. I hope it's the right thing. Because even though I'm married, Sakura would always be in my heart, till the very day I die. For I Li Syaoran, is in love with Kinomoto Sakura and only her!  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Okay you guys, don't hurt me, I just wanted you to know why Syaoran married the girl, Fa May instead of Sakura, that's why I did this chapter. I know it might be a little confusing because I did 2 chapters telling you what happen after Syaoran got married then all of a sudden I do a chapter telling you want happen before Syaoran got married, bit confusing, but you'll get it soon enough, I think. I know I'm not making any sense. Lol, so if you have any questions, please write to me at Emerald_rose007@hotmail.com. Please read my other stories, they are -  
  
Kiss me creep - if you haven't read it yet  
  
P.S I love you - sequel to kiss me creep.  
  
Angel from Hell  
  
A single tear  
  
I don't want to say good-bye - this is just a poem I made up, bout when Syaoran had to go back to Hong Kong.  
  
An assigned angel  
  
My best friend is a vampire  
  
3 little words I want to tell you - just another poem, Syaoran telling Sakura how much, he loves her.  
  
Lady stealer - used to be called old times, new love  
  
A race for love  
  
Please review! Do the 3 R's! Review, review and review 


	4. Could you come over?

So guys, how is it so far? How come I didn't get many reviews? Or was it I got a lot but got mixed up with one of my other stories? Er.....okay let's put it this way, if there's only a tiny amount of reviews, then WHY DIDN'T ANYONE REVIEW? If there's a lot then, ARIGATOU, ARIGATOU! TO ALL THE WONDERFUL PEOPLE OUT THERE! _____________________________________________Please Read___________________________________ I have found out that 15 years is a wee too long, according to Bunni, Hi Bunni!! Ahem, any way, I have changed things to 5 years instead! So the ages are-  
  
Sakura - 24  
  
Syaoran - 25  
  
Eriol - 25  
  
Tomoyo - 24  
  
Meilin - 24  
  
Buddy - 25  
  
Meng - 23  
  
Andrew - 24  
  
Touya - 32  
  
Ling Mei Mei - 31  
  
Chi - 7  
  
Ursula - 4  
  
Tao - 8  
  
Fujitaka - 41  
  
Yamato - 35  
  
Fa May - 23  
  
Ryoko - 5  
  
Shang - 3 ______________________________________________Please read_____________________________  
  
Okay, so have we all got it now? Good! Let's get on with this chapter shall we? Well duh! Shut up evil Emeraldrose! Eheh on with the chapter!  
  
Here is the summary -  
  
He left her, went back to Hong Kong. She waited, waited, and waited; 5 years and his still not back. Love leaves to laughter and loves leaves to pain. But her laughter disappeared and what was left was only pain.  
  
Little message -  
  
Please excuse my grammar, English isn't my first language, so if I have any mistakes, don't blame me.  
  
Disclaimer -  
  
I don't own CCS Clamp does so don't sue me, oh but I do own the plot!  
  
Keys -  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
* * * Change of scene * * *  
  
[Emphasized words]  
  
{Author note. E.g. E/R}  
  
(Character P.O.V)  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
  
  
FOREVER IN LOVE WITH YOU  
  
Chapter four.  
  
* * *  
  
(Eriol's P.O.V)  
  
Hello everyone! It's me Hiiragizawa Eriol; I am the wonderful soon-to-be- husband of Daidouji Tomoyo. Okay, okay, so I'm not that wonderful [before] but I am [now] so I'm not untruthful okay? Anyways I just wanted you guys to know that I Hiiragizawa Eriol is extremely irritated with my [friend] Li Syaoran, for choosing his mother over his girlfriend, well I should say ex- girlfriend huh? Since he [is] married and has kids!  
  
You see, after the phone call with my friend Li Syaoran, Tomoyo and I thought that we should keep this marriage thing a secret from Kinomoto Sakura, my very close friend, I wouldn't want to break her heart even more, over my friend's stupid selection. Then we quickly called the [gang] over to have a little [meeting]  
  
~*~Flash back~*~  
  
"HE WHAT!?!?!?!?!?" yelled my fuming terra cotta eyed friend, also known as Rae Meilin {E/R - remember I said I don't what Meilin and Syaoran to be related so I left the 'Li' out}  
  
"Now, now Meilin, we all know that it was a stupid decision that he made but we can't blame him, he did have to choice over his mother." Buddy her boyfriend, also my friend said calmly to his red-eyed girlfriend.  
  
"Stupid? You think it was a stupid idea? I think it's a brainless, foolish, mindless thing to do! And how can you be so calm about this! She was your first girlfriend you know!" yelled Meilin, someone call 911 there's a fire burning, literally! Meilin sure has a temper. She'll do great when we go to kill Syaoran!  
  
"I know she is, but you really don't know how it feels to not be aloud to call your own mother, mother. Meilin you've got to understand" Buddy's smoothing voice said to her. Now when did Buddy become so corny? So sweet? Is he gay? If he is, I'm moving towns.  
  
"I understand alright! I understand it's time we kill that Li Syaoran, he should learn to never mess with Rae Meilin or her friends! Eriol, Tomoyo lets go to Hong Kong and shut that boy down!" Meilin screamed, be careful Meilin, you might blow my house down it is very old!  
  
"Yes we should go to Hong Kong and kill Syaoran" I started, then I saw Meilin's eyes spark to life, hold on girl, I haven't finished. "But we don't have enough money to take [all] of us to Hong Kong and back." I finished, I saw Meilin sulk, she knows I'm right, but she's really hurt I can tell, who wouldn't be, Sakura, Meilin and Tomoyo go a far way back, and been friends ever since.  
  
Okay you guys are confused right? Well it's like this, I knew Sakura ever since we were kids, 'cause she lives just across the street from me. Then when Sakura and I were at the age of 5, my mother and father had to move to England to take care of my lone aunt who happen to lose her husband to cancer. We stayed there until she could stand on her own two feet. Then I went back to Japan at the age of 10 and found Sakura had moved to the heart of the city, I asked my parents if we could move there too, but they disagreed, we had used up too much money to afford a house there. So I stayed in my old house till I was 15 and my parents had enough money to move into a larger house. We moved to the heart of the city, and unexpectedly we moved next door to Sakura. She introduced me to her two friends Tomoyo and Meilin. And that's what happened.  
  
"I know!" Andrew yelled, wait! Did Andrew say he knew something? Besides imitating? What a day. "I heard from Kinomoto Touya that his father is going on a dig somewhere in Hong Kong, maybe he can take us, I'm pretty sure his going to take the family." He finished. Now [that] is a wonderful idea! He can all go to Hong Kong with Kinomoto Fujitaka!  
  
"That's a great idea Andrew" Meng said, hesitantly "but I doubt that Mr Kinomoto will be able to pay for so much." we all sighed; going to kill Syaoran was harder than I thought, why couldn't he just come here than we wouldn't have to go. BING! A little light bulb brightens on the top of my head.  
  
"Hey guys! Why don't we tell Syaoran to come here? He can come when the Kinomoto's are off to Hong Kong, he could bring that annoying boy, your still angry about Tomoyo." I asked, this is a good idea, but maybe the group won't agree.  
  
I looked around and all the faces brighten, yep the group agreed. This is great; we can kill Syaoran for free and in our hometown too.  
  
"Yeah!" they all shouted. I raced over to the one of the rooms, and then came back with 6 cordless telephones in my hands. {E/R- I know pretty hard to believe, but just imagine his rich, or his got a lot f phones, or something} Tomoyo had the honour to dial the number while we all listen.  
  
"Goodness me, these people don't pick up the phone very fast" Meng whispered, I agree, what are they doing any way? Waiting for the pigs to fly? Hurry up and pick up!  
  
"Hello Li residents, how can I help you?" asked a female, hmmm, could this be [the] Li Fa May?"  
  
"Yes I want to speak to Li Syaoran please, is he there?" Tomoyo asked through the speaker.  
  
"I'm sorry but his not home, would you like to leave a message?" the voice said. That's when we all heard voices coming somewhere near. "Pa-Pa higher, higher!" yelled a little voice, "okay son, okay" the voice answered.  
  
We all turned to Tomoyo, who was red in the face. Oh no, she's going to blow, everybody take cover!  
  
"I want to speak to Li Syaoran now! You lying fool!" Tomoyo yelled. We all had to keep the phone about a meter away from our ears or we all would have been deaf.  
  
"Fa! Who are you talking to?" asked the male voice, it's us Li you dope!  
  
"No one" she answered sweetly, please any sweeter and I'll get cavities.  
  
"LI-KUN IT'S ME TOMOYO!" she yelled into the phone, argh! I'm too late! I'm deaf for good, wai! No fair!  
  
"Tomoyo? Give me the phone Fa! Now!" bellowed Li, now hold on, Li is never this cold, even if he hates someone, strange.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, that you, sorry Fa here doesn't like me talking to any other ladies." His voice said, it sounded happy than before.  
  
"Li Syaoran, you get you little bottom here right now so I can kick you all the way to Pluto and back!" yelled the terra-cotta eyes girl. That's a good one, I'll write that down.  
  
"M-Meilin, h-hey" he stammered, our little wolf boy is afraid of Rae Meilin? Now I've seen everything.  
  
"Li-kun, I was just wondering, would you like to come and visit us sometime? It's been pretty long that we haven't seen you. And we really would like to kill-I mean see you. And of cause bring the family!" Tomoyo said sweetly, yep that's my girl always know what to say.  
  
"Sure Tomoyo, I'll love to come over, I'll bring the family too I really want to see everyone." He answered through the speaker. Wonderful! The plan is going great! "When should I come?" his voice asked. Oh yeah! When should he come? I hope Andrew knows then the Kinomoto's are going.  
  
"Come here in one week" Andrew said. Winking at us. Okay now I think Andrew's gay, what is this, Gay day for men? Thank god I'm not a man I mean gay, I mean gay, thank god I'm not gay! I am a man!  
  
  
  
~*~End flash back~*~  
  
Okay lets just get one thing straight, I AM NOT i repeat I AM NOT GAY! Now that, that is taken care of, I should say that is what really happened. So our friend Li Syaoran is coming in a week. And the Kinomoto's are leaving in a week this plan is all done. But there's still something missing. I know! My 'Kill Li Syaoran' kit. I already have,  
  
- Knife  
  
- Strangle rope  
  
- Gun  
  
- Sword  
  
- Boxing gloves - hey what can I say, I wouldn't want my hands to get bruised  
  
- Pepper spray  
  
- Salt spray  
  
- Tick tacks - I heard from Syaoran that his wife has bad breathe, that's what the tick tacks are for, if your all wondering.  
  
And more to come. But for now, I'll count down the days until the day he comes. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Okay, okay I know this chapter is a bit boring, I have writers block and nothing is coming in. I write something and after I read it, it sounds stupid. So it'll take me awhile to write in the other stories okay? About a week or two, sorry! Don't hurt me! If you have any questions, please write to me at Emerald_rose007@hotmail.com. Please read my other stories, they are -  
  
Kiss me creep - if you haven't read it yet  
  
P.S I love you - sequel to kiss me creep.  
  
Angel from Hell  
  
A single tear  
  
I don't want to say good-bye - this is just a poem I made up, bout when Syaoran had to go back to Hong Kong.  
  
An assigned angel  
  
My best friend is a vampire  
  
3 little words I want to tell you - just another poem, Syaoran telling Sakura how much, he loves her.  
  
Lady stealer - used to be called old times, new love  
  
A race for love  
  
Please review! Do the 3 R's! Review, review and review 


	5. what are you doing here?

Okay guys, I'm back and I have billons ideas to use for this story! Well first I'm not going to tell any of you what it is. Eheh so you all got to read and wait.  
  
Okay in the last chapter I had many small mistakes, I guess I wasn't' typing right, I'll try very hard to make this chapter better, with no mistakes okay? Okay! Lets get on with the story, shall we?  
  
Here is the summary -  
  
He left her, went back to Hong Kong. She waited, waited, and waited; 5 years and his still not back. Love leaves to laughter and loves leaves to pain. But her laughter disappeared and what was left was only pain.  
  
Little message -  
  
Please excuse my grammar, English isn't my first language, so if I have any mistakes, don't blame me.  
  
Disclaimer -  
  
I don't own CCS Clamp does so don't sue me, oh but I do own the plot!  
  
Keys -  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
* * * Change of scene * * *  
  
[Emphasized words]  
  
{Author note. E.g. E/R}  
  
(Character P.O.V)  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
  
  
FOREVER IN LOVE WITH YOU  
  
Chapter five.  
  
* * *  
  
(Meilin's P.O.V)  
  
Ni ho ma! That means hello in Mandarin, I'm Rae Meilin, one of Kinomoto Sakura's close friend. And it really hurts me to know that she's crying over a man that got married over the 5 YEARS! And his got kids too! Do you believe the nerve of that guy? Falls in love with her than leaves. Well it's up to Rae Meilin to put things right! That means I'm going to break up a marriage and make a new one. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not evil or any thing, I just want Sakura happy. And from the way I heard, Li Fa May is no more! What's left is going to be a bruised Fa May! Haha haha!  
  
How am I going to beat Fa May when I'm all the way in Japan whilst she's in Hong Kong you ask? Well instead of me going to Hong Kong, our little [friend] is coming here to Japan! And that means I get to wound someone and save money to bye myself a new outfit! Cool huh?  
  
Well remember how Li said that his coming in a weeks time? Well it's been a week already and right now I'm standing at the airport waving off the Kinomoto's as they take their trip to Hong Kong and waiting for the Li's to arrive, so that's one departure and one arrival.  
  
Okay so here's what's happening, Daidouji Tomoyo is restraining me, my tranquil violet eyed friend. Why am I being restrained? Well I'm very irritated and I need to kill something or someone before I explode! My ruby- red eyes turned slightly over to the right and I see Hiiragizawa Eriol my mischievous sapphire-eyed friend, the boyfriend or should I say soon-to-be- husband of Daidouji Tomoyo, holding a rather large bag. To the left of him I see Gong Meng, her energetic azure eyes shinning happily as she watches her boyfriend Kinaki Andrew imitates Elvis. And last but certainly not least there is Amatol Buddy, saccharine pliable jade eyes holding a sign that says that we are looking for Li's.  
  
I think I was seeing red because before I know it, I heard the name Li Syaoran. "WHERE?!?!?!" I yelled, where is he, that boy, his dead!  
  
"Meilin, there" Daidouji Tomoyo said, she hooked her thumb behind her. I turned slightly and all the frustration I felt before seem to fizzle out. There in front of me, stood a small family. The oldest man in the group, he had a white bottomed up shirt, with the first few bottoms undone, he wore black pants with a black jacket slung over his left arm. He had messy brown hair and cheeky brunette eyes; my guess, that is Li Syaoran. Next to him stood a woman in a large summer dress to cover up the large stomach, which I presume held a child. She had waist length black hair and light unreceptive ochre eyes. The smaller members of the group and I should say the cutest, they are so adorable stood down near the front, one boy an older one, had messy honey/brown hair, small braid following behind with the cutest bangs framing his face. He had light cold auburn eyes. He wore a traditional Chinese outfit that was sapphire and white. The youngest in the family, was another boy, he had messy black hair tired also in a small braid, and also having bangs framing his face he also had pleasant mysterious coffee eyes, he wore the same as the older boy but the colours were black and lime.  
  
"Hi everyone, this is my family." Li said. At the word family my anger grew back, and it was blazing with desire, and I knew just how to make the desire happy, and that was to kill Li Syaoran that two timing, back stabber!  
  
I reared up with rage, pulling the sleeves on my lemon coloured blouse, I began to march forward, not even noticing the death glares I got from the woman, I walked right up till I was face to face with Li, I looked up, he was a few inches high, and glared at him. "Li Syaoran" I hissed in menace.  
  
"H-hey M-Meilin" he said in a shaky voice. Yes the plan is working great, just great.  
  
"How I miss you!" I cried in joy, as I slung my arm around him and crushed him into a bear hug. I heard him sigh, don't worry Li what your fearing is soon to come. I could feel the woman's eyes glaring at me from behind, I stood on my tip toes and whispered in to his ears "hey Li, no offence but I hate your so called wife."  
  
I let go and he chuckled softly, "non taken Meilin, I do too," he said. That's great! That means he won't disagree when I tell him that I'm going to break up the marriage between the two.  
  
"Father, who's this lady" the older boy asked Li, then I heard Tomoyo suck in air, she then glared menacingly at the boy, "it's you!" she yelled, er....did I miss something?  
  
"Oh no! It's the Tomboy!" the boy mocked horror then chuckled; this boy acts like Li himself.  
  
"It's TOMOYO you little BRAT!" she yelled, then everything went quiet, the whole airport stared at our group. Tomoyo laughed apologetically, everyone began to do what they where doing before they heard the loud outburst by Daidouji Tomoyo.  
  
"Haha! Tomboy got embarrassed," the little br-I mean kid said to Tomoyo, whilst sticking an annoying finger at her.  
  
"That's it! Li-Kun I know this is your son, but I can't take it any more, you are dead you little punk!" she hissed, then charging up to the little kid. Now when did Tomoyo get such a temper? She's normally the calm and collective one.  
  
"Calm down Tomoyo, his just a little kid, don't get so angry" Eriol tried to calm her down. I then saw a spark in the kid's light cold auburn eyes, be careful Eriol, his got something up his sleeves.  
  
"Oh! Lookie here, four eyes trying to save the day?" the punk said. Smirking proudly.  
  
Eriol's eyes tired cold, making it look even a darker blue. "Okay your dead!" he yelled in rage as she let go of Tomoyo and charges up to the little boy. Did I just say yell? Since when did he yell?  
  
"Now, now Eriol calm down, like you said, his just a [little] kid don't let him get to you" Meng tried to reason with my mischievous sapphire eyed friend. She smiled reassuringly at the boy, how could she be so nice when that boy is so...[not] nice.  
  
"Oh! Now a little girly is trying to save the day!" the little brat continued to tease. Pointing his finger here and there, does this kid have manners? He should know it's rude to point!  
  
Meng walked over to the kid and kneed down to his side. "Hey kid you listen here. You stop this teasing," she ordered.  
  
The kid snorted. "Oh yeah? What's a little puny girl like you going to do?" he challenged.  
  
"You don't and you'll be having a hard time going to the bathroom for the rest of your life, short stuff!" Meng hissed. You go girl show that kid what girl power is all about!  
  
"Yeah right" the kid said, turning his head to the side as if he doesn't care. Okay just because I don't like you, doesn't mean I'm evil. You better be careful dude she's not joking if I were you I'll hide myself.  
  
"Now Meng don't be so hard on the poor kid," I said, he [is] just a little boy, okay so his a little annoying but a kid can't be [that] annoying can they?  
  
"Look maniac woman, stay out of this, it's just the puny girl and my battle okay," the boy said, now hold on one second, who does this kid think he is? A king? And what did he call me? Maniac woman? Oh now his history.  
  
"Li tell me if I'm wrong but did his kid just call me a maniac woman?" I asked, trying my hardest to be nice.  
  
"Er...." he said "yes he did!" said the lady, also known as Li Fa May. Okay this is great! I get to smash one kid up, and kill the lady! Today must be the happiest day of my life. NOT!  
  
"Okay, that's it! I've had about enough of this, you listen here miss Li Fa May, you may be my friend's wife, but you will never win his heart! You hear me! He is, and will only love one woman! And that for sure is not you! So stay out of [my] business and [my] friends! You got that!" I growled low in clear menace. She looked at me, shocked written all over her face. I smirked. Haha that's one point to Rae Meilin and zero to Fa May {E/R - that's like Syaoran said}  
  
I then heard clapping, I turned to my right and my terra cotta eyes went wide, I turned back to the group and all their eyes went wide too, mischievous sapphire eyed friend - wide, tranquil violet eyes - wide, energetic azure eyes - wide, comical brunette eyes - wide, saccharine pliable jade eyes - wide, cheeky brunette eyes. I then turned back, this can't be happening. This is not good; She's supposed to be heading for Hong Kong.  
  
"S-Sakura, w-what are you doing here?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That's all for the chapter. So what's going on? How can Sakura be here when she's supposed to be on the plane, heading for Japan? How will she react? How is Li Syaoran going to react? I know this chapter is boring again, but I'll work hard to make the next one better! So if you have any questions, please write to me at Emerald_rose007@hotmail.com. Please read my other stories, they are -  
  
Kiss me creep - if you haven't read it yet  
  
P.S I love you - sequel to kiss me creep.  
  
Angel from Hell  
  
A single tear  
  
I don't want to say good-bye - this is just a poem I made up, bout when Syaoran had to go back to Hong Kong.  
  
An assigned angel  
  
My best friend is a vampire  
  
3 little words I want to tell you - just another poem, Syaoran telling Sakura how much, he loves her.  
  
Lady stealer - used to be called old times, new love  
  
A race for love  
  
Please review! Do the 3 R's! Review, review and review 


	6. Scared warrior

Okay! Did the last chapter have a huge cliffy or what? So how did Sakura be in the airport when she's supposed to be on the plane? Don't know. Eheh.  
  
Okay I got this question, but it's got nothing to do with the story. Okay th girl that does the voice for Madison in Card captors is Maggie Blue O'Hara, then there a girl that does the voice for the girl in X-Man, you know the one that can walk through walls, I think her names Kitty or something, she has the same voice, and I was wondering if it was the same girl. I would really like it if anyone can tell me, if you can, can you please send it to my e-mail address at the end of this chapter. Thank you.  
  
Here is the summary -  
  
He left her, went back to Hong Kong. She waited, waited, and waited; 5 years and his still not back. Love leaves to laughter and loves leaves to pain. But her laughter disappeared and what was left was only pain.  
  
Little message -  
  
Please excuse my grammar, English isn't my first language, so if I have any mistakes, don't blame me.  
  
Disclaimer -  
  
I don't own CCS Clamp does so don't sue me, oh but I do own the plot!  
  
Keys -  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
* * * Change of scene * * *  
  
[Emphasized words]  
  
{Author note. E.g. E/R}  
  
(Character P.O.V)  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
  
  
FOREVER IN LOVE WITH YOU  
  
Chapter six.  
  
* * *  
  
(Sakura P.O.V)  
  
Ohayo everyone, it is I Kinomoto Sakura, and I guess your wondering how could I be in the airport when everyone saw me go [on] the plane. Well I turned around, it was a little strange the group went off so fast. So instead of going in, I tapped my sister on the shoulder and told her to tell my dad that I'm not going and I'll take care of myself. She looked doubtful at first, but she nodded hesitantly, I smile gratefully and turned to run, taking great care that the group doesn't see me.  
  
When they stopped at platform 4350, I ducked be hide one of the large pillars that holds the building together and watched them. I didn't really know why Meilin is so angry; she looked like a mad bull.  
  
Then a small family of four came up to them, and the man looked strangely familiar, I begged to Buddha that, [he] wasn't the man that [I'm] waiting for. It's impossible, this man is married and the man that [I] loves isn't that untrustworthy. So I stayed be hide the pillar and waited, I could hear only little phrases or sentences, but not a whole lot.  
  
That's when I saw Meilin hug the guy, and my guess is that he's her brother or cousin I have never heard about. But something in my heart felt wrong, like I should be the one hugging him, but I stopped myself for being so foolish, this man has a family Sakura of heaven sakes.  
  
The man had such a wonderful family, I wish I had one too, with [him] the man I love, the one that I will always and only love, the one that can only make my life complete, the only one that could send my heart to cloud nine when we kiss.  
  
That all that disappeared when I heard what Daidouji Tomoyo say two words that shattered the any hope of that man not being mine. Li-Kun, that was the word, and I knew it was him, for he is the only one she calls with that name. I world completely turned upside down, and cloud nine went down real fast.  
  
I turned from the group, my whole body seem hurt, my legs began to fell like jelly, and soon they gave in, letting my body slide to the group, my back still be hide the pillar. The man that I love has found some one new, the man that I cried for day in and day out, is married, the man that I waited for is gone, gone away in the soft spring breeze gone to find it a new blossom to love.  
  
The woman that I presume was his wife was much prettier, she had such a lovely face, so fragile and sweet, she had beautiful long black shinny hair, not like my long honey/copper hair that has no more colour! Her eyes, they look so happy. While mine is bloodshot for not sleeping well for five years.  
  
They looked so much like a happy family, and I wouldn't want to break that. My thought's stopped when I heard Meilin voice, it sound angry, hurt and annoyed. I forced my [jelly] legs to stand, and I turned to the left of the pillar, "you listen here miss Li Fa May, you may be my friend's wife, but you will never win his heart! You hear me! He is, and will only love one woman! And that for sure is not you! So stay out of [my] business and [my] friends! You got that!" I heard her scream, Meilin you said all that for me? To help me?  
  
I nodded, held my head high, shoulders squared and I walked silently over and clapped. When Meilin turned to see, I saw she was shocked. Everyone was. "S-Sakura, w-what are you doing here?" she stammered. I smiled slightly to her.  
  
"I didn't feel like going to Hong Kong" I said, I really [did] feel like going to Hong Kong, I could've seen [him]. But now I don't need to go to Hong Kong to see him, his right here, in front of my face. Just staring at me.  
  
"H-how c-come?" Tomoyo stammered her tranquil eyes stared at me in shock. I shrugged, "no reason, I guess" I said lamely, I really don't want to talk, not much.  
  
The man in front of me, [the] man, the man that took my heart away, here. Standing there with a family. "H-hey S-Sakura" he said silently. I was just about to sling myself to him, but I didn't, he has a family, a wife and kids, I can't do that. I just nodded slightly "Hi Li" I saw him frown, why should he? Does he expect me to come over and rush into his arms? Call him by his first name, when he betrayed me? To tell him how much I miss him? To love him like I did before? Well it's not going to happen.  
  
"So-er....Li-Kun why don't you introduce us to your-um, friends" Meng said uncertainly, why does everybody act like that? It's not like I'll burst into tears if you say family.  
  
"O-okay, um this is Fa May" he said pointing to the lady "Mrs [Li] Fa May" she repeated emphasizing the word 'Li'  
  
"And this is Li Ryoko and Li Shang" [Li] finished ignoring the comment from Fa May, his two sons they look so much like their father. Oh how I wish I were Fa May!  
  
"Hello there" I said smiling lightly to the two children as I crouched down to there height. "How do you like Japan so far?" I asked.  
  
The youngest of the boys came closer to me and motioned me to carry him, I did so and he squealed in delight. Couldn't help but giggle, I smiled at him. Then, with the boy still in my hands, I crouched down to the older boy, he looked kind of sad, and shocked. "And you must be Ryoko, how are [you] liking Japan?" I asked. He just stared at me. Then I saw a tilt of red on his face. He looks so much like [him]. I gently put down the younger boy, and suggested a hand to Ryoko, he stared at it for quit a long time then was about to give me his hand when Fa May interrupt.  
  
"No son! You don't know where's she's been, you can't get dirty!" she snapped, the poor guy pulled his hands back and looked down. How could this lady be so mean to her own children?  
  
I didn't take my eyes off the boy he seemed so scared. I whispered to him very softy so no one but he could hear, I said "would you like to get some ice cream?" he nodded, I smiled and continued "if you do, don't be scared of your mother, show her that you can handle a situation like this"  
  
His light brown honey eyes looked up at me in question, I just nodded and smiled. He stared and stared, and then he smiled. And took hold of my hand.  
  
"What are you doing Ryoko?! Let go of that insect!" Fa May yelled.  
  
"Mother leave me alone!" Ryoko yelled I saw the surprised look Fa May have on her face. "You can't rule my life forever! And she isn't an insect! She's a human like you and I!" he kept on yelling. Then stopped when Fa May slammed her hand to his cheek, leaving a red handprint.  
  
I felt furry burn in me, how can she abuse her son like that? Doesn't this woman have a heart! Ryoko began to cry, but not much, tears just ran down his face. My heart ached; I took hold of the young boy, and his brother and began to walk off.  
  
"What are you doing with [my] children?!" she yelled at me. I turned slightly and glared at her. "They are children! [Your] children! You don't treat them like dirt! Don't rule over [their] lives! You don't and will never deserve to be called mother!" I yelled in furry, even though they are not my children they don't need a life like this.  
  
With both kids holding to either hand, I walked to the exit, leaving Fa May and everyone else as we walked to the ice cream store.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Okay guys and girls! Sakura is finally in the story!! Okay I'll put the next chapter in about a week's time, so be patent okay? Good! If you have any question, email me at Emerald_rose007@hotmail.com please read my other stories, they are -  
  
Kiss me creep - if you haven't read it yet  
  
P.S I love you - sequel to kiss me creep.  
  
Angel from Hell  
  
A single tear  
  
I don't want to say good-bye - this is just a poem I made up, bout when Syaoran had to go back to Hong Kong.  
  
An assigned angel  
  
My best friend is a vampire  
  
3 little words I want to tell you - just another poem, Syaoran telling Sakura how much, he loves her.  
  
Lady stealer - used to be called old times, new love  
  
A race for love  
  
Please review! Do the 3 R's! Review, review and review and don't forget about the question I asked 


	7. Fa May's plan

Wow! So many reviews! Thank you to the people, who tried hard to answer the question, I was really grateful, thanks.  
  
Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review!  
  
Here is the summary -  
  
He left her, went back to Hong Kong. She waited, waited, and waited; 5 years and his still not back. Love leaves to laughter and loves leaves to pain. But her laughter disappeared and what was left was only pain.  
  
Little message -  
  
Please excuse my grammar, English isn't my first language, so if I have any mistakes, don't blame me.  
  
Disclaimer -  
  
I don't own CCS Clamp does so don't sue me, oh but I do own the plot!  
  
Keys -  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
* * * Change of scene * * *  
  
[Emphasized words]  
  
{Author note. E.g. E/R}  
  
(Character P.O.V)  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
  
  
FOREVER IN LOVE WITH YOU  
  
Chapter seven.  
  
* * *  
  
When the trio walked out, Li Syaoran couldn't help but smirk, that [was] his girl, but now his stuck with the smiling fool, who tries to rule over her sons, lives.  
  
Everybody especially the ones that were teased by Ryoko were in a stage of shock, the young boy that didn't care if he was going to have a hard time going to the bathroom looked so scared when his mother slapped him. They all felt sorry for the little guy. Meilin was the first to break the heavy silence.  
  
"Serves you right Fa May, no one has to live a life like the way you treated that boy." Meilin said, terra cotta eyes burning in rage. She walked silently over to the still dazed woman and slapped her over the right cheek, leaving a heavy handprint.  
  
"Now you know how it feels," she hissed in her face. And walked over to Amatol Buddy, her boyfriend and dagged him over to the exit. Determined face. She was going to make Kinomoto Sakura happy again.  
  
Energetic azure eyes, turned frosty sapphire, she too walked over to the gawking Fa May and slapped her on the left cheek. She glared at the girl, wanting very bad to smash her.  
  
"Lets go Meng" Kinaki Andrew said, dragging his girlfriend to the exit to follow his friends before. Meng took one hard look at Fa May and hissed in menace "Better be careful if I were you, your pretty face isn't going to look beautiful any more." Then letting her be dragged by the imitating king to the exit.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. Her friends are all so nice, even though the time could be like this. They all stick together like glue.  
  
Eriol also smiled, taking off the huge bag he had on his shoulder labelled 'My Kill Syaoran Kit' he took out the ticktacks. Then walking over to the evil blossom, he stared at her than smiled. "I thought you'll like to have the packet, It could help, I could smell your breath even if I was standing hundreds and hundreds of miles away.  
  
The girl blushed like mad, from both anger and embarrassment, she snatched the packet then putting the whole contends inside her mouth, she chewed and sallowed. She then breathed right in front of Eriol's face.  
  
Eriol smiled, then taking out another 3 he gave them to her. "Maybe you should take the whole thing" standing not so close to Fa May was Li Syaoran, turning blue, purple and red from lack of air, he was trying very hard to keep from laughing. But the better got of him, and he let out one big loud HA!  
  
Cold stone eyes glared at Syaoran, only to receive a glare back, just because she's a girl doesn't mean his going to feel sorry for her.  
  
"What are you laughing at? They are embarrassing me!" whined Fa May, walking over to Syaoran, and grabbing his arm, swinging it left, right, left right over and over again, trying to act very cute. {E/R - I assure you it didn't look cute}  
  
"And your point is...........what?" Syaoran asked causally, he hated her, and just because her friends hurt his [wife] doesn't mean his going to run to her aid like a knight in shinning armour.  
  
"I'm you [wife] that's the point! Your supposed to help when there's threat" Fa May continued to whined. She pouted which only made Syaoran laugh even more, 'her pout is no where as cute as Sakura's' he thought.  
  
"Fa May, I see no threat, all I see is a bunch of [my] friends hating you, and wanting to kill you, that's not really a threat" Li Syaoran said, the shaking free of her gasp, he began to walk to the exit, bags and all with him.  
  
"Excuse me? [Your] so-called friends are trying to kill [your] wife! Does that not worry you?" she bellowed, and then running over to him, she pulled him forcefully over to face her. "It sounds every much like a threat to me!" she continued to hallow.  
  
"Not to me it doesn't" he whispered softy, only to have Fa May stop yelling and turned sharply to him "what did you say?" she asked in a threatening voice.  
  
"You heard me, and don't you ever talk to me in that tone of voice [woman] you may be [my] wife [but] you will never be in [my] heart!" Syaoran hissed in clear menace, his frosty russet eyes narrowed at her.  
  
"This is not fair! You are [my] husband, and I don't care if you don't love me, I still have you! And the children [we] had!" the wife bellowed. {E/R - you must be thinking, why is she yelling so much in an airport. Well this is the thing, they are still in the airport right, but it's gone pretty late and no much people are there. It's stupid I know, but oh well}  
  
"Look they are [our] children because you drugged me to sleep with you okay" hi hissed furiously. "And I love them more than you or anyone could, even if they are half of [you]!" he continued.  
  
"You-you can't mean that" she whispered on the verge of crying, her dim brunette eyes turning foggy, "I know you didn't mean that" she continued.  
  
"Get this through your head Fa May, you will, and never will be a Li!" he threw at her, and then turning his back to her, he walked to the exit. Leaving two gawking friends and one crying Fa May.  
  
'Li Syaoran, I promise you, I'll get this project over with, and when it's done, you will love me, and only me. I promise you and myself that' Fa May thought in her tears.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
So what is the project that Fa May's going on about? Hey I should know I'm the author of this story! Any ways, sorry for the short chapter, I know, I know, when is Li Syaoran going to be funny like a clown again, well that be later on, way later. And not to worry the boys/Li's sons would have a chance of doing little tricks and having a day of their lives! So stay tuned! If you have any questions please contact me at Emerald_rose007@hotmail.com. Please also read my other stories, they are -  
  
Kiss me creep - if you haven't read it yet  
  
P.S I love you - sequel to kiss me creep.  
  
Angel from Hell  
  
A single tear  
  
I don't want to say good-bye - this is just a poem I made up, bout when Syaoran had to go back to Hong Kong.  
  
An assigned angel  
  
My best friend is a vampire  
  
3 little words I want to tell you - just another poem, Syaoran telling Sakura how much, he loves her.  
  
Lady stealer - used to be called old times, new love  
  
A race for love  
  
Please review! Do the 3 R's! Review, review and review 


	8. once upon a time?

So sorry for the late update, but I have a test and I need to study, remember, no study, I go boarding school, so study hard! Lol  
  
Thank you to all the people who reviewed, and now on with the story!  
  
Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review!  
  
Here is the summary -  
  
He left her, went back to Hong Kong. She waited, waited, and waited; 5 years and his still not back. Love leaves to laughter and loves leaves to pain. But her laughter disappeared and what was left was only pain.  
  
Little message -  
  
Please excuse my grammar, English isn't my first language, so if I have any mistakes, don't blame me.  
  
Disclaimer -  
  
I don't own CCS Clamp does so don't sue me, oh but I do own the plot!  
  
Keys -  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
* * * Change of scene * * *  
  
[Emphasized words]  
  
{Author note. E.g. E/R}  
  
(Character P.O.V)  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
  
  
FOREVER IN LOVE WITH YOU  
  
Chapter eight.  
  
* * *  
  
(Ryoko's P.O.V)  
  
As I walked with the lady and my younger brother, I couldn't help but think, why is she so nice to me when we have never met in our lives, could she be like this [all] the time? Could she be the one? I sneaked a peak at her from the corner of my eyes, she has waist length auburn hair and bloodshot eyes, I can tell they are supposed to be a jade colour, has she been crying? Or has she been up to late? With the second idea in my head I continued to partly listen to the conversation from my brother and her, knowing that no one, mostly her, could never cry, her voice sounded too happy to be sad.  
  
My name is Li Ryoko, and I am 5 years of age, I know, I sound way older than my age, but no, this is who I am. At the age of 3 my mother began to train me to be a true gentleman, and to learn from right to wrong, in other words, to be smart. Living my life like an adult, I hated it, sometimes I wonder to myself, why do I have such a life? But that all changed when I knew how to talk, when I could say one sentence I began to complain to my father about my mother, and he stopped all the training from me, so I could for once live life like a child. That's why I began to bond more and more with my father and least with my mother.  
  
At night father would always come and tell me stories of when he was a kid, I loved them, they always made me think, when will I ever find someone like the woman he told me of so many times, he would never speak of her name though.  
  
It seems to be like he was madly in love with this woman, and I would wonder, if he loved her so much why didn't he marry her? Wouldn't that be right? To marry someone you love?  
  
This lady, she's so nice, I-I wonder if she's married, if not, then maybe, just maybe she could be my mother, I know, I'm being way too selfish, I have a mother already and it may look like she doesn't love me, but I know that inside she does. But this lady, I don't know, I just feel like, I could do what ever I want and she wouldn't frown or tell me off, there's just a feeling inside of me that tells me, that [she] should be [my] mother.  
  
My thoughts were stopped when I heard her sing a song, she didn't scream it out or anything she whispered it. The song it sounded so sad, as she sung she walked us over to the park. I wonder why.  
  
Once there she motioned for us to sit down, with my younger brother in her lap and me next to her.  
  
"You have a beautiful voice" I couldn't help but say, she smiled at me, and I began to feel happy, I had made someone look so sad smile.  
  
"Can you sing for us?" my younger brother, Shang asked, I nodded in agreement.  
  
She seemed reluctantly at first, but Shang begged her and she finally gave in. she looked up at the sky and then began to sing, a song I have never heard off.  
  
{E/R - you can skip past the song if you like}  
  
+I want to be the first you see when you close your eyes  
  
I want the touch you need every single night  
  
I want to be your fantasy and be your reality and everything between  
  
I want you to need me, like the air you breathe  
  
I want you to feel me in everything  
  
I want you to see me, in your every dream  
  
The way that I taste you feel you breath you need you  
  
I want you to need me, like I need you  
  
I want to the eyes that look deep into your soul  
  
I want to the words to you, I just want it all  
  
I want to be your deepest kiss  
  
The answer to your every wish and all you ever need.  
  
  
  
I want you to need me, like the air you breathe  
  
I want you to feel me in everything  
  
I want you to see me, in your every dream  
  
The way that I taste you feel you breath you need you  
  
I want you to need me  
  
'Cause I need you  
  
More than you could ever know  
  
And I need you to never, never let me go  
  
And I need to be deep inside your heart  
  
I just want to be ever where you are.  
  
I want to be the first you see when you close your eyes  
  
I want the touch you need every single night  
  
I want to be your fantasy and be your reality and everything between  
  
I want you to need me, like the air you breathe  
  
I want you to feel me in everything  
  
I want you to see me, in your every dream  
  
'Cause baby I taste you feel you breath you need you.  
  
I want you to need me, like the air you breathe  
  
I want you to feel me in your everything  
  
I want you to see me, in your every dream  
  
'Cause baby I taste you feel you breath you need you.  
  
I want you to need me, like I need you, like I need you, like I need you...............+  
  
When she stopped, I think I had my eyes closed; the song was so strong, so sweet, and so beautiful.  
  
I sighed; she has such a great voice. When I finally opened my eyes, cherry blossoms were falling softly down, making it feel so much like a dream.  
  
I clapped, and my brother joined in, then I heard more clapping and more. When we turned around I saw everyone standing there, and even some other people that were coming home from the shops or work, all clapping at the lady.  
  
I turned to her, she was all red in the face and was smiling shyly and I couldn't help but smile, this lady is more pretty when she smiles.  
  
"Wai! Sakura that was beautiful! You should think of getting a career of singing!" squealed the [Tomboy] lady, she had a very expensive looking camera in her hand and was smiling joylessly.  
  
So that is her name, Sakura, such a nice name. Wait! Sakura? I've heard that name before, coming from my father, could she be the one? The one that he loved? Once upon a time?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Okay, the song is sung from someone I'm sure who, I just heard it on the radio and loved it! So I really don't know whom it is sung from and what it is called, so if anyone knows please tell me. And the next chapter would be on in about a day's time. So stay tuned! If you have any questions please contact me at Emerald_rose007@hotmail.com. Please also read my other stories, they are -  
  
Kiss me creep - if you haven't read it yet  
  
P.S I love you - sequel to kiss me creep.  
  
Angel from Hell  
  
A single tear  
  
I don't want to say good-bye - this is just a poem I made up, bout when Syaoran had to go back to Hong Kong.  
  
An assigned angel  
  
My best friend is a vampire  
  
3 little words I want to tell you - just another poem, Syaoran telling Sakura how much, he loves her.  
  
Lady stealer - used to be called old times, new love  
  
A race for love  
  
Please review! Do the 3 R's! Review, review and review 


	9. Dr Tang Sakura's old crush

Okay guys, the last chapter was a bit boring, so I guess I should make it up with this chapter, which is a little longer and a little more interesting. Hope you like it, and please review!  
  
Here is the summary -  
  
He left her, went back to Hong Kong. She waited, waited, and waited; 5 years and his still not back. Love leaves to laughter and loves leaves to pain. But her laughter disappeared and what was left was only pain.  
  
Little message -  
  
Please excuse my grammar, English isn't my first language, so if I have any mistakes, don't blame me.  
  
Disclaimer -  
  
I don't own CCS Clamp does so don't sue me, oh but I do own the plot!  
  
Keys -  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
* * * Change of scene * * *  
  
[Emphasized words]  
  
{Author note. E.g. E/R}  
  
(Character P.O.V)  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
  
  
FOREVER IN LOVE WITH YOU  
  
Chapter nine.  
  
* * *  
  
"Wai Sakura this tea is [great]!" commented her ruby-eyed friend, also known as Rae Meilin. She smiled at the emerald-eyes girl, as she sipped her green tea.  
  
"Thanks Meilin" Sakura replied timidly, it has been awhile since she had company over, and she needed to get a little adjusted to it, okay, so she needed to be adjusted to [Li] having a family, but she can do that, she can do that.  
  
She couldn't help but feel a little sad; she looked over at Fa May and Li, there snuggling together on the couch with the two boys on the floor near their feet. She signed inwardly, 'I can't do it' she thought silently.  
  
"Sakura do you have any more tea?" Meilin's voice broke Sakura of her train of thoughts, she smiled over at the girl Meilin still hasn't changed still the happy girl she knew.  
  
"Sure Meilin, they're in the kitchen, I'll go get some" as she was about to stand, another voice spoke timidly.  
  
"I'll come with you" she turned slightly and there stood Ryoko, smiling faintly, but blushing like mad 'like father like son' she thought, smiling softly, she offered a hand to him which he took quickly. She turned to the Fa May who was watching her, russet sinful eyes glaring at her ferociously, she gulped softly at least she wasn't bragging about it.  
  
The two walked hand in hand to the kitchen, which wasn't very far, and left the group to talk about the day's event.  
  
"Her house hasn't changed much has it?" Li Syaoran asked, as she looked around the room, eyeing every object with care.  
  
"You've been to [her] house?" Fa May asked hotly, looking at him as she eyed the room.  
  
"Yes" he answered flatly, ignoring the anger in her voice. 'I wish she could just leave me alone, if mother didn't force me to marry her and have a kid to be the heir, I would have divorced this fool, then she drugged me into having another kid, twice!' Syaoran thought angrily, how could he have been such a fool to not notice her plot.  
  
"And how come you've never told me anything?" Fa May once again asked fiercely, shaking in pure anger.  
  
"Because [May] you don't [need] to know!" Syaoran hissed in menace, not wanting Sakura to run in the room worried.  
  
"Hrmph!" Fa May replied, she turned her head abruptly and folded her arms over her chest.  
  
'Annoying woman' thought Tomoyo, her tranquil amethyst eyes stared at the [couple] 'I don't like that Fa May, something about her tells me she's up to something, but what?' she thought, eyeing the woman closely.  
  
Sensing that someone was eyeing her, Fa May turned to Tomoyo, and glared at her, thinking that the woman could cower under the [evil eye] but she didn't instead she glared at her back and turned swiftly over to face her soon-to-be-husband.  
  
About to make a remark on the cowardly reaction she got, Fa May was interrupted when a crash was heard from the kitchen, then a yell.  
  
Li Syaoran, got to his feet, quicker than you could say pudding, and ran to the kitchen, followed suit with everyone else, everyone else except Fa May that was.  
  
As soon as the last head was disappeared from the wall, Fa May stood up and smirk, 'excellent' she thought, 'just excellent' then she walked slowly to the kitchen.  
  
Out side the house, standing in the shadows of a cherry blossom tree stood a figure, it's hair blowing softly in the autumn breeze, and it's silver eyes stared at the house. Then the figure spoke "Kinomoto Sakura, we shall met again" than it disappeared leaving behind a single red rose petal.  
  
"OMG Sakura, are you okay? Come on speak to me!" Syaoran Li asks as he shakes the unconsciousness woman lying cold in front of him, her tanned face, whitening at a fast rate.  
  
"She's out cold Li-Kun we have to take her to the hospital! Now!" Meilin said her thumb and index figure, on the wrist of the frail girl. "She's losing blood, and a lot of it! If she doesn't get to the doctors soon, she's not going to make it" Meilin yelled at him, urging him to call for the ambulance.  
  
"What happened here?" demanded Syaoran angrily, his amber eyes blazing with fire. "Someone bloody tell me what happened!" he yelled.  
  
"Li shut-up! Your not helping her if you just sit there and yell the house down! Call 911!" Meilin bellowed at him. He nodded stiffly and walked, or should I say, ran over to the phone and dialed 911, fumbling with the buttons, as his hand was shaking with both anger and frustration.  
  
"What happened?" Tomoyo asked as she took hold of the shaking boy in front of her, his eyes wide with fright.  
  
"She-she was getting th-the tea and-and then she-she started to-to cough up- up blood- and then-then she fainted hit-hitting her-her head on the-the table" he replied, still looking at the white and helpless Sakura, lying there, blood drenched to her lime summer dress and her head bleeding.  
  
"She was coughing up blood?" asked Meilin softly, as not to scare the boy even more. She got a stiff nod for a reply.  
  
Nodding her head herself, she began to look at Sakura's head, blood was coming out and a lot of it, 'this is not good' she thought, as she examine the fallen girl, taking up science and health she knew quiet a lot about the human body and many sickness. "Sakura's not going to make it if the ambulance doesn't come her in less than an hour, lets just pray it does" Meilin mumbled to herself. 'Sakura if you can hear me, please hold on' she looked at the head again, 'if she'd fallen down, she wouldn't have such a big scratch and blood wouldn't be coming out that much, there was to be something else'. She put her hand under the chin in thought, 'something like this only happens when you've been poisoned, I'm sure she's not poisoned it's her home, she knows what's in what, so that only leaves to..no impossible, she can't be, no one was here except Ryoko, but he couldn't have done it'  
  
"Ryoko did you be any chance went out of the room during this..accident?" Meilin asked him, her ruby red eyes looking at him in question.  
  
He looked up at her, memory coming through, "actually I was! I went to the bathroom while she got the tea!" she replied.  
  
"Then it's true." Meilin said, sighing, who could have done such a thing?  
  
"She what!?" yelled Syaoran, how had happened to run back into the room after calling the ambulance. "Who could do such a thing?" he bellowed again.  
  
Ryoko, cowered deeper into Tomoyo's arms, that her wrapped around his, he was shaking slightly and Tomoyo felt sorry for the boy, 'poor kid'  
  
Syaoran was too angry to even notice a pair of eyes, looking into the house, eyes that showed no emotion, none what so ever.  
  
"Tell me what the hospital said Li" demanded Meilin, still clutching the fallen girl in front of her, her face paling faster and faster.  
  
"They said, there's no cars left," Syaoran said.  
  
"WHAT!?!?! THEY SAID THAT AND YOU NEVER TOLD US? ARE YOU CRAZY? GET YOUR KEYS WE'RE GOING THERE!" Meilin screamed at him, hot tears spilling out of her eyes, 'why Sakura, why does it have to be you? What have you done to get this? Buddha tell me!' she thought angrily.  
  
"We don't have a car, we just came here remember?" Li Syaoran yelled, putting his hand through his hair frustratingly, his tanned face, getting hot and sweaty, body trembling in fear.  
  
"Right!" Meilin said she motioned him to pick Sakura up in his hands. After knowing that Sakura is safely in Syaoran's hands, she turned and ran back into the living room. After a couple of minutes later she came back with jackets and the house keys.  
  
"What are you doing?" Syaoran demanded the bleeding girl still in his hands. Meilin turned around and gave him an annoyed look.  
  
"What does it look like [professor] we're taking her to the hospital" she answered as she pushed everyone out of the door. As she was locking it, she saw someone in the distance, near the kitchen window. She blinked but as she opened her eyes the figure was gone 'I must be too worried' she thought, then dismissing the idea in her head, she locked the door shut and turned to the group to walk down the path.  
  
"And we're going to do that..how?" asked Tomoyo as she clutched the poor boy in her hands.  
  
"Walk what do you think?" Meilin answered then started running to the hospital, "I thought we were going to walk?!" yelled Syaoran, lagging be hide because of Sakura.  
  
{E/R - okay Sakura isn't fat or anything she's not heavy either, his just lagging be hide because he wants to be careful, he doesn't want to hurt Sakura anymore than she is, okay? Okay!}  
  
"If you want her to be okay, you run!" Meilin yelled over her shoulder, shouting encouraging words to the people who walked past and saw the bloody girl.  
  
Once at the hospital, Tomoyo yelled at the secretary who refused to give Sakura a doctor till she signed the papers.  
  
"She's unconsciousness you idiot woman! How is she supposed to sign the bloody paper?!" Tomoyo yelled outraged, blood boiling in her body, 'this lady is going to get it in a minute'  
  
"I'm sorry [miss] but you can't have a doctor till you do" the secretary said back in a snobbish way, looking disapprovingly at her broken nails  
  
{E/R - okay not ALL people are like that at the hospital, but just pretend this lady is}  
  
"Listen here you ungrateful little bugger you!" Meilin hissed in menace, her white teeth bearing at the girl. "This girl [needs] a doctor, and if you don't get me one in two seconds, your nails aren't the only thing that's going to be broken"  
  
The lady looked at her with boarded eyes, "you don't seem to get me miss, you can't get a doctor till you sign the papers, I'm sorry but they are the rules, you can't do anything about it!" the woman answered, her eyes glaring at Meilin.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Meilin asked sarcastically, she then spotted a man in a white over coat and took hold of him by the collar "hey you're a doctor right?" she asked, the guy nodded, she then turned back to Syaoran with the doctor still on her hands "come with me" she ordered him. Syaoran nodded and followed Meilin as she dragged the doctor to the nearest sliding door and disappeared be hide it.  
  
"What a rude girl, I'm going to call security" the lady be hide the counter said picking up the phone.  
  
"I don't think so," Ryoko answered pressing the button on the phone to turn it off. The lady looked at him with a bored expression.  
  
"Get lost kid if you know what's good for you." She hissed.  
  
Ryoko looked at her and them back at the group, they all nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey why did you guys take so long to get here?" Meilin asked as she waited outside of the operating room with Syaoran standing at the door.  
  
"Oh we had a little...how can I say this?....trouble getting the rubbish in the trash bin" Tomoyo answered her cheeky grin was back on followed by everyone else's.  
  
Meilin's eyes widen in disbelief. "You guys get to?" she asked.  
  
"Yep" Meng asked.  
  
"Into the?"  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
"No fair!" Meilin pouted.  
  
"Meilin they finished!" Li Syaoran's voice rang through.  
  
She turned in a flash and waited till the doors opened. When they finally did the same doctor that Meilin pulled in came out. She finally got a good look at what the doctor looked like, he was no older than 24 or 25 with messy brown honey hair and bright silver eyes, he wore glasses {E/R - like Eriol's} and had dimples when ever he smiled.  
  
"Sakura-sama is fine, she just needs a little rest," the doctor told them.  
  
"Hey how did you know Sakura's name?" Meilin asked, "I don't remember telling you that"  
  
"Oh, Sakura-sama and I are close friends." The doctor said putting one hand be hide his head.  
  
"Well sorry Dr?" asked Meilin as she tried to read the name on his badge.  
  
"Dr. Tang, don't tell me you forgot [me] Meilin-sama," he said smiling at the girl.  
  
"Tang? You mean Sheen Tang? From primary?" Meilin asked in amazement.  
  
"Yeah so you do remember?" he asked smiling at her slyly.  
  
Meilin laughed and then Tomoyo and Meng joined in.  
  
"Sheen, I didn't know you where here, I thought her went to Australia" Meng asked as she hugged him.  
  
Kinaki Andrew turned hot, why is his girlfriend hugging that-that man?! Did she forget that [he] was her boyfriend not this-this jerk?  
  
"Jealous?" Eriol whispered as he saw Andrew's knuckles turn white.  
  
"So good to see you again Sheen" Tomoyo said hugging him as well.  
  
Andrew turned to Eriol and saw that his face was paler than before and his knuckles were scrunched in a tight ball.  
  
"Jealous?" Andrew played back.  
  
"So how did you guys all know each other?" Eriol asked ignoring the smug look that Andrew had.  
  
Meilin laughed, "Sheen-san here had a major crush on our Sakura!" Meilin exclaimed knowing all to well that Syaoran was burning in rage.  
  
"He brought her everything, from flowers to chocolates to poems to teddy bears to love songs" Tomoyo exclaimed stars shinning in her amethyst eyes.  
  
"He than had to move back to Australia, and was totally crushed, Sakura gave him a good bye kiss and he left reluctantly," Meng continued. Seeing the rage in Syaoran's eyes she smiled.  
  
"So you had a huge crush on Sakura?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"That's what we've been saying for the last 3 minutes" the three girls shoot back.  
  
Eriol's brain then clicked, he finally knew what his girlfriend was up too, and it was a brilliant idea.  
  
"So did you two go out?" Eriol asked Dr. Sheen.  
  
"Oh they did!" Meilin exclaimed.  
  
"For two years!" Tomoyo said back.  
  
"They were so cute together!" Meng replied, then sighing in content  
  
"You should have seen them!" the tree girls said once again at the same time.  
  
Sheen Tang blushed deep red; he knew that the girls were crazy but not [this] crazy.  
  
"So I guess your married now eh Tang-san?" Syaoran asked stiffly.  
  
"No-not really, I-I didn't get married or-or have a girlfriend" Sheen replied, his silver eyes shinning with embarrassment.  
  
"Ah Sheen you still have a thing for Sakura ne?" Meilin asked in enjoyment.  
  
The man blushed again and put his hand be hide his reddish-brown honey hair, "I-er-well-yes" the replied smiling in embarrassment showing the deep dimples.  
  
"How CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the tree girls screamed. Then squealing over how they could get Sheen and Sakura together.  
  
"So how is Sakura?" Ryoko yelled over the loud squealing.  
  
Sheen knelt down to Ryoko's height, and answered with a smile, " the good news is Sakura is perfectly fine, she just needs a little rest, then the bad news is that she wont remember much of what happened so don't bring that up okay? She'll have a shock and it's not good for her now."  
  
Ryoko smiled in relief and nodded his head.  
  
"You can all see her now" Tang Sheen said going back to his full height then walking over to the sliding doors he disappeared. Followed suit by everyone else.  
  
'With this guy around the plan would be [way] faster' thought Fa May as she walked silently be hide the growling Li Syaoran.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
That's all for this chapter, is it boring? I hope it isn't I wanted to make this one long but I guess I didn't do much. I hope you guys like it and please read my other stories. They are:  
  
  
  
Kiss me creep - if you haven't read it yet  
  
P.S I love you - sequel to kiss me creep.  
  
Angel from Hell  
  
A single tear  
  
I don't want to say good-bye - this is just a poem I made up, bout when Syaoran had to go back to Hong Kong.  
  
An assigned angel  
  
My best friend is a vampire  
  
3 little words I want to tell you - just another poem, Syaoran telling Sakura how much, he loves her.  
  
Lady stealer - used to be called old times, new love  
  
A race for love  
  
Hard-hat and lace - I FIRST E+T story!!!!  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Please review! Do the 3 R's! Review, review and review 


	10. I love her for Kama's sake!

Hello everyone!! I'm so very sorry for keeping all of you guys waiting for such a long time! You see my computer was broken and I couldn't log on at school...my school doesn't allow me to go on to Fanfiction.net that's why I couldn't finish or continue any of my stories! But luckily I finally got the computer fixed!  
  
I have changed the title from 'forever in love with you' to 'what took you so long?' I hope you enjoy the VERY late update!  
  
Disclaimer: - CCS or CC doesn't belong to me, it belongs to the ladies at CLAMP so don't sue.  
  
What took you so long? "Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
{E/R - ME talking}  
  
"I love her for Kama's sake!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
pale eyelids began to flutter in wake, when finally emerald pools managed to slip out. Sakura scanned her very limited surrounding, the room wasn't that big but it had a large and homey feeling to it. The bed was in the middle of the room, sandwiched between two bed side tables, in the far corner there was a changing bored, next to it there was an old Victorian dressing table, and near the window there was a large furnished couch with a tiny coffee table in front of it.  
  
"where am I?" Sakura said through her dry throat.. "water" she croaks. "Sakura-sama you feel better?" asked a soft male voice handing her the glass of water he'd just poured out. After drinking the very last drop she carefully placed the glass on the table and smiled.  
  
"Much better Shang" she replied closing her eyes and leaned deeper into the bed, a tiny smile playing on her lips... 'sounds so much like Syaoran, I only wished that he'd told her about her..but it doesn't matter I have something special in my heart that no one can take away.' "I get Pa-Pa" Shang's voice interrupted her thoughts making Sakura jerk open her eyes, the small smile fading fast from her face. {E/R- like a Zertik!} "no!" she cried, Sakura's sudden outburst caused Shang, who was heading to the door, stop in his tracks. "NO, Shang come back I don't want to see your father, not right now okay?" Sakura whispered noticing that a big lump had found itself into the bottom of her throat.  
  
"But Sakura-sama, Pa-Pa worried tell Shang get him when you wake" "Listen Shang when you daddy comes back tell him I didn't wake up okay? His got to keep in good health to take care of you and the family." Her voice gone husky with pain.  
  
Shang nodded his head as if he understood. Sakura smiled lovingly at the boy and closed her eyes. A small gust of wind blew into the room and another male presence could be felt. Sakura closed her eyes tight her heart began to pound faster than normal, her throat became dry and the lump had turned 3 times bigger, causing difficulty with breathing her mouth began to feel dry and she started to get cold.  
  
"Did she wake up son?" Syaoran's voice was husky and warm..causing Sakura to love him more then ever. Sakura's heart skipped a beat as she heard the love and worry in his voice.  
  
"No" Shang mumbled covering his eyes with his messy brown bangs, and then quickly changing the subject he said in a happier voice "did you get it Pa- Pa? Get it for me?" a soft chuckle echoed in the room, Sakura's heart began to beat faster than the average speed. Sakura willed herself to stay where she was instead of flinging her arms around his neck.  
  
"Yes son, your favorite, pork bun and lemon tea" he replied softly warm amber eyes shined in happiness. "Wai! Thank you Pa-Pa!" Syaoran flinched as he heard the word 'wai' echo in his head over and over 'oh kama, what have I done?' he thought sadly 'all these years was hell without her,' Syaoran noticed that he was trembling and soaked in cold sweat. He looked at Sakura, his heat longed for her, his every bone, nerve, muscle, every fiber longed for her, needed her, his heart ached so badly he thought it was going to burst with pain. When he saw her at the airport that morning with his family, he wanted to run to her, hug and kiss all the pain he's caused, to heal her broken heart... 'I must not cry' he told himself repeatly as his eyes began to mist over in unfallen tears. 'men don't cry... "Men don't cry" not noticing that he had said that out loud, he heard a small lifeless chuckle, a laugh so cold it would have frozen him to the spot. "you dint' change much at all did you [Li] still the same sexiest person."  
  
Syaoran cringed 'crap' he thought, "your awake" "yes I am, what else did you want me to do?" she asked her emerald eyes had gone dull over these last few years 'what happened to you Sakura?' "sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud" "Hmm..you've been very sorry lately...why don't you start backing up you words with some action?" came the icy reply. "Sakura, it was my mother she told me to-" "more lies Li?" "there not lies!" "whatever you say," Sakura said sarcastically. "don't do that" "do what?" "don't be sarcastic, it doesn't' suit you" "don't tell me what to do and not what to do, your nothing to me!"  
  
'Oh god' he could feel his heart breaking into tiny little pieces 'nothing to me..' 'how can she say something like that?' "but you're something to me!" he cried out anguish written all over his face. Not known to any one in the room, 7 pairs of ears were listening into the conversation "poor Li- Kun" whispered Tomoyo her amethyst eyes began to swell up with tears. Eriol gently squeezed her hand reassuringly "he'll be okay Tomoyo, he's a fighter" Eriol whispered into her ear, after getting a nod, he smiled and hissed her softly on the head. "at a girl"  
  
"Shang where is everybody?" they heard Sakura say.  
  
"Andrew don't lean on the door too hard it might-" Meng started so warn..but it was too late...Andrew fell through the door and landed on the floor. "Oh hi-hi guys!" Andrew mumbled putting his hand be hide his head...mumbling understandable words. Meng walked in the room fuming with rage. "I told you not to lean on the door to hard you big dummy!" Meng yelled dragging him out by the ear... "we're going to er...leave now!" Meng said smiling embarrassingly at the 3.  
  
"but I want to stay!" Andrew said mimicking a little boy's voice. "we're going!" Meng yelled. "But-But..." "we're-" Meng stopped when she heard a little giggle. She turned and smiled...Sakura was laughing again, it's been so long since she'd seen that smile and she cried in joy. "Meng you okay?" Andrew asked wrapping his arms around her. Tomoyo ran in with Eriol, Meilin and Buddy. "Sakura!" Meilin yelled running up to her and wrapping her arms around Sakura's small neck. "er...Meilin.air..air" Sakura said but Meilin was too happy to notice "Meilin! Give Sakura air!" Buddy yelled trying to pry open Meilin's arms around Sakura's neck. Meilin smiled and giggled "sorry about that Sakura..I was just so happy to hear that beautiful laugh of yours again!"  
  
"Ah! So the lovely angel and finally awoken from her sleep" someone said, everyone turned around to the door and there stood Sheen Tang, his silver eyes shining happily.  
  
Syaoran growled low in his throat..he should have punched Sheen in the face when he had the chance. If Sakura falls for sheen, Syaoran was running the risk of losing her. 'how can you lose what you don't have in the first place Li?' 'You just wait and see.I'll maker him look like a goof ball!'  
  
Sakura smiled at Sheen.. "hello Sheen so happy to meet you once again aye?" Sheen turned pink slightly putting a hand be hide his brown hair..yeah I guess Sakura.I was..er.wondering.you're absolutely fine.and well my shift ends in half an hour and I was wondering if..you'd like to have dinner with me" Sheen said turning redder and redder as each word poured out of his mouth. "Awwwww.." The girls all signed in unison...'how sweet of him'  
  
"Come on son..lets go" Syaoran whispered into his son's ear..pulling him softly by the arm, about to protest to his dad Shang nodded his head when he saw the longing look on Syaoran's face. "okay" Shang said and began to follow his dad out.  
  
Syaoran began to feel angry and sad at the same time..but the anger and sadness didn't stay long...instead it was washed away by this feeling in his heart. A whisper, a flutter.a desperate cry for help. Syaoran slowly walked out catching a lat glance at the happy girl...smiling like old times.  
  
"why don't you stay Shang? I know you want to see how Sakura is doing..I'll pick you up at her house okay?" Shang said to his son, smiling softly but sadly. He knew that Shang had fallen for Sakura's kindness and he didn't want to take that away from him.."off you go" he said pushing Shang gently back into the door.."don't worry about me I'll be okay" he said when Shang's face began to frown.  
  
When Shang had walked slowly back in Syaoran stood up and ran...he ran down the hallway his heart beating harder at the thought of losing Sakura. Swish...Syaoran felt that ever-present ache in the center of his chest, choosing that moment to score another blow by slam dunking it's way to the pit of his stomach. Syaoran stopped, his chest heaving up and down, trying to circulate the oxygen into his lungs.  
  
Once outside, he stopped and ranked a shaky hand through his hair...'why does kama put his through so much pain, what does he want me to do? Does...he want Sakura to die? Like she almost did today? To put me through the same pain that Sakura had been through? Is that it? Then he heard his mother's voice inside his head 'my son..follow your hear...don't do things you'll later regret.I'm so sorry for pushing you to getting married...I didn't know...forgive me' funny enough..he began to cry, he was in the park by himself by now no one was around 'nothing I do later will be worst than breaking her heart, nothing I do later will put her through that much pain. I'll never hold her again, I'll never kiss her again, and I'll never hear her voice or laughter. I love her damn it! I lover her...nothing I ever do will stop me from loving her, nothing I do will heal the pain!' and for the first time he was frighten...really frighten..that his life and happiness could be pain and death for another..  
  
TBC  
  
Okay guys that's it for now! I know it isn't getting any better but I'm trying my hardest! Remember to look up my other stories! R&R please!  
  
Bye for now! Emeraldrose2 


	11. Silence

Hello everyone! i'm very sorry for not writing the next chapter to 'What took   
  
you so long?' since it was nearing the end of the year, i had to do so many   
  
things, study, homework, working, sports and trying to finish my website to   
  
show everyone. But it's now all over since my hoildays started i'm ready to   
  
write more stories and answer your questions.   
  
but enough of my typing on and on, it's time to read the chapter! i hope you  
  
enjoy it and remember to please R&R! thankyou!  
  
What took you so long?   
  
Chapter 12  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
*~*flashbacks*~*  
  
"i'll be right there!" Sakura yelled to the closed door, the bell was ringing and  
  
she was running around the house looking for a shoe. 'Sheen's here early'   
  
she thought as she gathered her belongings and headed to the door, Shang  
  
trailing her, "i guess you'll have to come with us till your dad comes Shang,   
  
you think you can be a very good boy and do that for me?" Shang nodded his  
  
head as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.   
  
"Hey Sheen, you mind if Shang comes wih us, his daddy isn't here...." Sakura  
  
turned pale when she found out that she wasn't talking to Sheen but to a very  
  
handsome Li Syaoran. wearing the normal baggy khaki pants and silk shirt,   
  
that gave his chest the broad but sexual look, his messy hair the same as   
  
always and a spray of purfume finished the touch. "oh my" Sakura gasp, 'did  
  
he ever looked this good?' "Li, your early" she mumbled backing away from  
  
the door, "yeah thought i might pick up sport here before you go on your   
  
date" Syaoran said, picking up his boy, and putting him over his shoulder.   
  
"ready kido?" Syaoran said smiling to Sheen. "Hai pa-pa!" Sheen giggled   
  
happily. Sakura looked up at Shang, he was a lovely boy, happy but sad in a   
  
way, he had the same looks his dad had, but his personality wasn't exactly   
  
like Syaoran's. "Pa-pa are we going? or are you staying for tea?" mumbled   
  
an annoyed Ryoko, "Tea sounds great" said Syaoran to Ryoko "you don't   
  
mind do you Sakura?" he asked.   
  
"no! not at all, come in please." she sad, quickly running into the kitchen to   
  
set the plates and cups out. "i don't mind a bit of tea myself, "spoke a voice,   
  
all four of them turned to find a happily smiling Sheen at the door, in nearly  
  
the same clothes as Syaoran's but instead of Khaki green pants he wore   
  
black and a silver silk shirt.  
  
Syaoran turned his eyes towards Sakura without really moving his head and   
  
to his saddness saw Sakura's eyes warmed up, the brightness of her green   
  
eyes shone like the stars, Syaoran looked at the toes of his shoe, if Sakura   
  
falls for Sheen, Syaoran was running the risk of losing her 'how can you lose  
  
what you don't have in the first place Li?' a little voice inside hsi head mocked  
  
him, Syaoran glared hard at the floor, he should have punched Sheen when   
  
he'd had the chance. His done everything in his life, the ups and downs where  
  
nothing compared to this, Syaoran's been through tough times but not matter  
  
what he does he can never deal with Sakura like before, 'she's changed so   
  
much' Dealing with Sakura was so difficult he flet like a cat in a ball of yarn.  
  
the harder her tried to untangle himself, the woarse things became. Syaoran   
  
looked up when he felt a tung at his sleeve. "pa-pa, what are you waithing   
  
for? an invite? lets go have something to eat!" Ryoko said, pulling Syaoran  
  
slowly into the room, "hai, hai i'm coming!" Syaoran said chuckling as he got  
  
pulled away.  
  
"Thanks so much for dinner Sheen it was great! i had a lovely night," Sakura   
  
said smilling slightly, Sheen nodded his head and belt down for a kiss,   
  
Sakura, turned her head slightly so he kissed her cheek, "sorry, it's my rule   
  
not to kiss someone till the third date, you understand don't you?" "yes sorry  
  
i totally undersand." Sheen said, then lifting up her hand he kissed it gently   
  
and with that walked out of the gate and into the dark.   
  
not known to Sakura or Sheen, a little blinking red light shone behide the   
  
trees, "What are we doing here?" a voice mumbled, "i thought this was   
  
supposed to be Tomoyo's job to type Sakura and co. not you Mei Mei" Buddy  
  
hissed, his blonde head popped out from the brushes, "she told me to tape  
  
Kura while she and lover boy go on there date, it's been 6 years since those  
  
two's been out together you know." "yeah i know but we had a date too you   
  
know and instead of you giving it to Meng and Andy, which let me remind   
  
you, don't have any thing planned today, you cancel our date and drag me to   
  
come with you to spy on my best friend and ex- girlfriend!" Buddy gumbled  
  
"aw! come on sweetly, just pretend this is our date okay? i promise tomorrow  
  
we'll go and have dinner okay?" Meiling said, kissing his on the lips quicky   
  
"but now we tape okay?" "okay fine" Buddy said giving in to Meiling.   
  
Not long after, the door to the Kinomoto residence opened and out came  
  
Sakura, carrying her bag, "she must be off to the shops to buy something"   
  
whispered Buddy, "are we gonna follow her?" i don't know...something   
  
doesn't feel right" Meiling whispered back, whenever something is wrong  
  
Meiling gets pains in her chest, "i think somethings up." Buddy looked worried,   
  
"what's up Mei?" he hissed "shh..." Meilin whispered back, then her eyes widen in shock  
  
when she saw a shadowly figure approach the house "What the...?" the figure ran behide a tree  
  
when it saw Sakura walking back towards the front door, both Meilin and Buddy saw the figure   
  
move towards her holding a stick shaped almost like a gun, there was a yell, a gun shoot was heard and screaming.....then there was silence...  
  
TBC!!   
  
how was it guys?!? i hope it wasn't tooo confussing!! i know that everyone wants to read the next parts of all my stories but you'll have to wait, i'll continue 'a singel tear' very soon!!   
  
please R&R thankyou!!   
  
Emeraldrose2 


	12. Kura is born

Hello everyone!   
  
Sorry for the LONG wait! but i'm back to write another chapter to WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG? hope you like it!  
  
Summary - Sequel to P.S i love you! it's 5 years since Syaoran left her then he comes back, and with a little surprise. but Sakura's even more shocked, one night when her world turned upside down, and her life hanging on a small thread!   
  
Note - Please excuse my many mistakes, English isn't my first language, actually, it's my thrid! So if i make any mistakes, please don't flame me. This is also a PG story..i rated it this way because there's going to be alot of swearing. Thankyou   
  
Disclaimer - I don't and will never own the wonderful show or story of Card captor or Card captor Sakura, because it is owned by the great, talented ladies of Clamp!!   
  
Keys -  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
* * * Change of scene * * *  
  
[Emphasized words]  
  
{Author note. E.g. E/R}  
  
(Character P.O.V)  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
What took you so long?  
  
Chapter 13 - Sorry...  
  
Buddy's chest heaved up and down, his body trying to fill his lungs with air, he stood there shocked, eyes wide opened...but with a smile on his face?   
  
"Ah! Li Xiao-Lang get your dirty self of me!" Yelled Sakura as she tried to get an annoying and red faced Syaoran off of her.   
  
"Gee...Sorry Sakura, I thought you where Sheen." Syaoran said putting a hand be hide his hand as he slowly got off her.   
  
"Do I look like Sheen to you?!? Geezz, get your eyes checked Li" She yelled, slapping his helping hand out of her face and getting up by herself. Slowly she dusted her clothes and turned to a gaping Buddy and Meilin.   
  
"And where did you two pop out from? don't tell me you've been recording me! Don't turn into Tomoyo and Eriol, I only need a pair of them!" Sakura hissed, eyeing them slowly up and down...her jade eyes stopping at the camera in Meilin's hands.   
  
"Ah ha! so you where recording me!" Sakura yelled snatching the thing away, but Meilin was too quick for her and dogded.   
  
"Hold on a minute" Meilin said putting a hand up, "If you where the one that crept up on her, then what was the sound we heard?"   
  
"Yeah I can answer that Evil lady" Ryoko said raising his hands, showing a fake toy gun. "We thought we could scare him, with this fake gun...look" Ryoko pulled the trigger and a BANG was heard.   
  
"Don't you ever call me Evil lady again you little dweeb!" (E/R - i fink i spelt it wrong!) Meilin yelled, thrusting the camera into Buddy's hands, she ran off chasing Ryoko, a fist in the air.   
  
"Just wait till I grab a hold of that brown hair of yours, ohhh....you better run!" Meilin said, running with great speed.   
  
"Whatever evil lady!" Ryoko yelled, sticking his touge out at her before he ran off.   
  
"You!" Sakura hissed at Syaoran, making him cringe inside. "You little snake, what where thinking? trying to scare Sheen like that, your a grown man, start to act like one!" She yelled shoving him aside so she could walk past him to her house.   
  
"Syaroan man, what were you thinking?" Buddy asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I just thought that if she saw what an idiot Sheen was she'll go back with me."   
  
"Syaroan, one, your married, two, you have kids man and three that's the most stupid plan I've ever heard!" Buddy said, slapping him on the back, maybe a little too hard.   
  
"I don't know whats wrong with me! ever since I've become a father, my brain doesn't work like it used too, it's like I'm thinking like a 10 year old!" Syaoran said, shaking his hand and rubbing the sore spot at the same time.   
  
"Man, we need to have a meeting, we're gonna help you buddy, don't worry, we all what you to have Sakura, without your two, the groups just not the same."   
  
"So your going to help me get rid of that sleeze bag?" Syaraon asked hope shining in his bright amber orbs.   
  
Buddy shook his head. "No, We're going to help you make Sakura fall for you again, it won't be easy, but we're going to try!" Buddy exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air.   
  
"What do you mean 'it won't be easy'? I have a nack for making people fall for yours truly." Syaoran said, raising his eyebrows up and down.   
  
"Pl-eaze!" Buddy said, pretending to fall down in disgust. "Don't you mean a nack for making people hate you even more, after you've told them that you love them, you come back 5 years later with a family?" he asked.   
  
Then he turned serious. "You've got to listen to everything we tell you though, Sakura has changed over the past 5 years, so you might be in for a little suprise to find out she won't fall for any of your old gags. She's different Syaoran, you've got to help her snap out of it" Buddy said, looking at Syaoran's eyes.   
  
Not known to them, emerald eyes where looking through the window from her room "Syaoran what are you doing to me? You broke more than my spirit, you broke my heart." Sakura whispered, tears running slowly down her face. she touched the necklace he gave to her, and gently took it off, "Good bye Li Syaoran, forever" She whispered. Sakura then turned away from the window, and began to head for the draws, taking out her clothes she bagan to pack.  
  
* * *   
  
"Pa-pa?" Ryoko and Shang asked, both looking at Syaoran as he paced around the room. "Pa-pa, please stop walking back and forth, your giving me a headache."   
  
The boys where in the waiting room, Syaoran was worried about his [wifes] birth, he wasn't worried about the wife in particular, more about the baby, he had told his wife, that he didn't wan't to know the sex of the child until birth, he wanted to suprise himself with his creation.   
  
(Syaoran's P.O.V)   
  
I racked a hand through my already messy hair, what would the sex of my child be? girl? boy? shim? I take a deep breath and stop in front of my two boys.   
  
taking another deep breath i held them both by the shoulders "Listen boys, i wnat you to know, even though we may be having another member in the family doesn't mean-"   
  
"Doesn't mean your don't love us both as much as before." the boys finished for me, "pa-pa you've been telling us that from the last 10 mintues."   
  
I smile and ruffle Shang and Ryoko's brown and black hair, i love them dearly, but even though i have everything in my life that is perfect, there's still a pace deep in my soul, to the very core of myself, something is missing...more like someone...Sakura..[my] cherry blossom..  
  
"Mr Li?" i heard a nurse say my name, i stand up and walked towards her "That's me, how are they?" i asked, looking worried. The nurse smiled and i feel myself relax.   
  
"They're both fine, your got a beautiful baby girl." My smile widen, a girl! I've got a beautiful baby girl.  
  
Running quickly into the room, Syaoran saw that his wife was drinking...'how the hell' "how'd she get that in?" he asked the nurse. "She threated to kill the little girl if we ddin't give her something to drink."   
  
"Syaora nwalked up to one of the nurses and took the baby away from them all, "Tell [her]" Syaoran said nodding in the direction of his drucken wife. "I'll take care of the baby, I'll file the divorce papers tomorrow morning" And with that Syaoran walked out, Showing his two sons their new baby sister.   
  
"What are you going to call her pa-pa?" Shang asked looking at the red and blochly baby.   
  
"how about uglyface?" Ryoko suggested, getting a glare from his dad Ryoko mumbled a sorry and thought hard.."how about Kura?" Ryoko said.   
  
Syaoran thought about it and smiled, "Kura it is!" she looked at the sleeping girl, she had beautiful brown, honey hair, but her eyes where a mystry, 'we'll have to wait until you wake up Kura...my daughter..'   
  
* * *   
  
TBC!!   
  
Okay This chapter is short but i'm having the worst writers block ever!   
  
I'll do the next chapter as soon as possible.!!   
  
Please review and read my other stories!   
  
Ja  
  
Êmé®åLD_RØ§€ 


	13. Kura my daughter

Okay guys! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait! But I'm back!! I hope you enjoy this chapter...thankyou to the people that reviewed! I'm very grateful; I'll like to thank the following people!  
  
babybluestarangel Kura_chan Dark Carmela-chan AnimeObessionFantasy Sheryl  
  
And to the 100th reviewer!!!!!!!! eMERALD ROSE - That's my name!! Lol nah it's okay...I don't get it though, I didn't write for about a year or so and when I came back, I was turned into Ermeraldrose2...I was like what the...but it's okay! I'm glad you liked the story! Mint_grl Flowergurl13 Avviekinz DaShyGurl Rube cube  
  
Summary - Sequel to P.S I love you! It's 5 years since Syaoran left her then he comes back, and with a little surprise. But Sakura's even more shocked, one night when her world turned upside down, and her life hanging on a small thread!  
  
Note - Please excuse my many mistakes, English isn't my first language, actually, it's my third! So if I make any mistakes, please don't flame me. This is also a PG story...i rated it this way because there's going to be a lot of swearing. Thank you  
  
Disclaimer - I don't and will never own the wonderful show or story of Card captor or Card captor Sakura, because it is owned by the great, talented ladies of Clamp!!  
  
Keys -  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
* * * Change of scene * * *  
  
[Emphasized words]  
  
{Author note. E.g. E/R}  
  
(Character P.O.V)  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
What took you so long?  
  
Chapter 14 - Kura...my daughter  
  
"Your what?!" Ying Fa yelled it was a day already when she'd given birth to Kura and Syaoran had just gave her the news that he wants a divorce. "I told you I want a divorce," Syaoran said holding the baby incase she decided to hurt her or something, the boys also with him. Ying Fa held her head in her hand and yelled again "why would you want to divorce [me]? I'm perfect!" "Perfect my arse!" Syaoran gulfed "You got drunk right after you gave birth to Kura!" "Who the hell is Kura?!" Ying Fa yelled throwing her fist in the air. "My daughter!" Syaoran screamed if he weren't holding Kura...he'd slap her by now. "What idoit would come up with that name?!" Ying Fa asked, glaring at the little girl. "The little idiot is my son!" Syaoran yelled back, anger rising quickie in his blood. His hands where shaking but he was holding a baby, he couldn't throw her somewhere so he can struggle his wife. "I wanted to name her after me! Fa!" Ying Fa screamed, her face was fat and round and the skin around her belly now sagged. "I wouldn't name shit after you! You're a disgusting mother, you're a disgrace to the Li Clan, and you're a disgrace to ME!" Syaoran bellowed. Everything was still..."Lets go boys, where leaving" with that, he walked out his boys following him, the divorce paper on the table. "It's not over yet Li Syaoran! I'm still your wife!" Fa May yelled, screaming at the top of her voice. "I can't believe she's like that...argh! What was I thinking..." Syaoran mumbled to himself, gripping the handle of the stroller, turning his knuckles white. Kura was lying in her bed, so far she hasn't woken up and Syaoran still doesn't know what the colour of his daughters eyes are. But now, her eyes opened wide, and a small smile appeared on her face. Ryoko looked at his dad's angry face and then back at the trolley, sighing he took a look at his sister. Ryoko looked and saw his baby sister wide- awake, but no sound was made from her, he gasp at the similarities between him and his baby sister. "Hello Kura," Ryoko whispered, taking her little hand and holding it. Kura looked at Ryoko, her brown honey hair tilted to the side and she gave a big toothless smile. Tighten the rip on Ryoko's hand; she shoved it quickly into her drooling mouth. "AHHH!! Yuck!! You're so gross, you disgusting Kajiuu!" Ryoko yelled at her, taking out his hand from her tight rip he began to rub it up and down his pants in an attempt to clean it from drool. 'Kajiuu?' Syaoran thought, 'that's what Touya always called Sakura...Sakura...' Syaoran's heart slowly and painfully tore into two pieces...why did he go through all the trouble of teasing her and trying to get her attention for 6 years, only to lose her when he finally got her. 'I'm such a Gaki' Syaoran thought shaking his head. Syaoran gave Ryoko a 'we're having a little chat later' look, and went to hold Kura up. When Syaoran looked inside we gasp at the colour of her eyes. They were green, just like Sakura's...'But how?' Thought Syaoran. Confusion written all over his face, he placed Kura back inside the pram and went towards the park. Once there, he sat on the sits and let Ryoko and Shang to play while he held his newborn child. "Kura...my little baby, welcome to the Li family." He whispered rocking the small child in his arms. Kura looked at him and laughed, holding her little shirt up and pulling it towards her mouth. "No, No baby. Your going to get a tummy ache." Syaoran said, smiling softly at her, as he pulled her shirt down again. He looked at his sons, and wondered how Kura got green eyes; no one in the family has ever had green eyes before. "My little girl, why do you have eyes like the angel I'd once had?" Syaoran asked, Kura, smiled and she closed her eyes, opening them again she held her dads fingers and held it to her chest. "Are you trying to tell me something?" He asked his daughter, but of cause Kura could not say a word, since she was only a day old. "Talking to yourself again?" Someone said from be hide Syaoran, he turned his head around and looked at the person be hide him, "No Eriol, I'm talking to Kura" Syaoran said to Eriol. Eriol stood there, his blue sapphire hair blowing gently in the wind "Who's Kura? You're new girlfriend?" asked Eriol a cheeky smile plastered on his face. "No you loser! Kura's my daughter" Syaoran said, smirking at Eriol's shocked face, he turned fully around and showed Eriol his new baby girl. "So the annoying cow finally gave birth aye?" he asked, taking a sit next to Syaoran and playing with the girl's tummy as she laughed and opened her eyes. Eriol's shocked face recovered quickly than Syaoran had thought it would. "If the annoying cow is Fa May than yeah, she gave birth...thought you'll be the first grown up to know that I'm divorcing her." Syaoran said, looking at the laughing Kura 'so much like her aren't you? So happy and genki' "Congratulations man!" Eriol replied slapping Syaoran's back "Finally you got some brains in that empty head of yours!" "Yeah now all I need is to convince Sakura to take me back" Syaoran replied putting Kura slowly back into the pram, and covering her in a blanket. "Yeah, but it's harder than it sounds, she's not the same as she was before," "So I've heard" "Andrew?" "Yeah" "Should've known" Syaoran laughed and then said, "Do you mind if I stay at your house for a while?" Eriol nodded and put a reassuring hand on Syaoran's shoulders. "You're always welcome, you and the kids...but if your soon to be EX wife steps foot in the house, I'll smash her face in" "That's a bit harsh but I thought you don't hit girls" "Who ever said Fa May was a girl?!" "So you're saying that I'm gay?" Syaoran asked his friend, his eyebrow rising at a good length. "What if I am?" "Then your dead!" Just as Syaoran was about to chase Eriol and straggle the blue haired man, the melody sugar sugar from his phone started to ring. Picking up his phone he answered "Hello?" "Syaoran it's Meilin" her urgent voice cried through the phone. You could hear sobbing in the distance too. "What's wrong?" Syaoran asked his voice scared and worried, Eriol looked at Syaoran and began to feel a bit worried too. "It's...its Sakura, she got into an accident..." But Syaoran didn't hear any more, she dropped the phone and looked lost at Eriol, "Sakura's...hurt" Syaoran whispered before running off into the distance. "Wait Syaoran!" Eriol cried after but he was too far to hear. 'Sakura's hurt...and it's my fault.' Picking up the fallen phone Eriol talked to Meilin, trying to calm her down and the kids who were getting worried about their father running off like that. "I'll be there..." Eriol said, taking the kids with him, he walked towards the hospital on where Sakura was held...  
  
Okay guys!! I know this chapter totally sucks, but I have the biggest writers block ever!! So sorry, I'll try to write the next Chapter ASAP k?!?  
  
Please Review!! 


	14. it was her Fa May your wife

Hello everyone! I know in my last chapter I didn't space it out much and it looked confusing, I'm so sorry it wasn't supposed to be like that! But I waned to make it up to you guys by writing you another chapter of the story, WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG? I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review; I'll like to thank the following people who did review on the last chapter.  
  
CuTe*LiTtLe*TeAdYbEaR  
  
AnimeObessionFantasy  
  
Carmela-chan  
  
Mint-grl  
  
Anonymous  
  
Summary – Sequel to P.S I love you, it's been 5 years since Syaoran's left and with a little surprise. Sakura is heart broken and shocked, but her whole world comes crashing down when her she finds out her life is hanging on a thin piece of thread.  
  
Note – please excuse my mistakes, English isn't my first language, in fact it's my third! So if I make any mistakes please don't flame me. This is also a PG story I rated it this way because there might be some swearing. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer – I don't and will never own the wonderful story of CCS, because it is own by the wonderful ladies of clamp!  
  
Keys –  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
* | *| * Change of Scene * | * | *  
  
[Emphasized words]  
  
{Author note E/R}  
  
(Character P.O.V)  
  
~*~ Flash back ~*~  
  
What took you so long?  
  
Syaoran's chest heaven up and down as she stood in front of the group. He turned to Meilin and Tomoyo but either girl dared look his way. He turned to Meng, but she was in tears and couldn't form a word for the hiccups kept coming. He turned to the boys, but they where busy trying to calm the girls down.  
  
"Can some one tell me what's happening?" Syaoran demanded, he looked at his friends and Tomoyo was the first to talk.  
  
"Well we-we heard about you wife giving birth, and Sakura decided to com- come visit before she goes away to Hong Kong with her family."  
  
She closed her eyes and tired to erase the images from her mind, opening them again Syaoran noticed the tears brimming on her eyes. In a calmer voice he asked, "what happened?"  
  
Tomoyo held her fist in a tight ball and continued with the story. "She was walking across the street with me, she told me to-to hurry, she didn't want to miss her flight, but I lagged be hide, I told her to slow down, but-but she wouldn't listen, she turned around and looked at me with pleading eyes, I-I told her not to be stupid, I told her to stay here with us...and with you, but...you know her, she's stubborn."  
  
At that time, Eriol ran in with the kids, he took longer to get to the hospital because he had to pull a pram and settle two kids with him. He was about to tell Syaoran off for rushing off like that, but he saw their horrified look on all his friends, he start to worry.  
  
Tomoyo looked at him and the tears that her gathering up on her eyes began to fall, drops of pure crystal ran down her pink cheeks. She ran up to Eriol and burred her face into chest. Syaoran looked at her shaking back and wanted so bad to no more. He gave Eriol a pleading look and he nodded.  
  
Eriol took hold of Tomoyo and asked her to tell Syaoran the rest of the story. She nodded her head and turned around to look at him, her purple eyes filled with sorrow. "She wasn't looking and then all of the sudden a car comes flying at her, I screamed telling her to get off the road. She managed to miss the car by and inch...but-but then the car came back, and I was scared Li-kun, scared that this might be a deliberate attack, so I ran up to her. But I was too slow...she was hit Syaoran, she's hurt, this time not only emotionally, but physically." Tomoyo burst into tears after her last words. Eriol wrapping her up in a hug, letting her pour her heart out on his shoulders.  
  
Syaoran's eyes began to go dark in anger, his fist clenched in a tight ball, his body went ridged, "who-who did this?" he said, though his voice was calm, it came out in a menacing way.  
  
Silence came over the room and time seemed to slow down. Meilin approached Syaoran and put an assuring hand on his shoulder. She slowly lifted her head and looked at him straight in her eyes. Searching for an answer, he looked back into hers. They seemed to be frozen to the spot when Meilin spoke the words that made his blood run cold.  
  
"It's was her Syaoran, Fa May...your wife" 


	15. I love you

Summary – Sequel to P.S I love you, it's been 5 years since Syaoran's left and with a little surprise. Sakura is heart broken and shocked, but her whole world comes crashing down when her she finds out her life is hanging on a thin piece of thread.  
  
Note – please excuse my mistakes, English isn't my first language, in fact it's my third! So if I make any mistakes please don't flame me. This is also a PG story I rated it this way because there might be some swearing. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer – I don't and will never own the wonderful story of CCS, because it is own by the wonderful ladies of clamp!  
  
Keys –  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
* | *| * Change of Scene * | * | *  
  
[Emphasized words]  
  
{Author note E/R}  
  
(Character P.O.V)  
  
~*~ Flash back ~*~  
  
What took you so long?  
  
Syaoran couldn't believe his ears. His soon to be ex wife tried to kill Sakura? But why? Syaoran knew that Fa May was strange at times, but this is way beyond what Syaoran knew she was capable of.  
  
She looked into Meilin's eyes hoping and praying that his was some kind of sick joke that his friends and his wife put up. But the only thing in Meilin's eyes where sadness and pain. Syaoran shook his head.  
  
"No. Don't-don't lie Meilin...don't bloody LIE!" he yelled, his face was pale and felt like all his powers where zapped from him.  
  
Meilin looked down sadly and shock her head. "I'm not lying Syaoran, Fa May is now in custody, we won't know anything until she speaks, and so far, she hasn't said a word."  
  
Meilin looked up at Syaoran and too her surprise, he saw tears in his amber eyes. His body shaking violently and yet he didn't care if his friends saw him cry. Now all he needed was to have his friends and family with him...but what he wanted most was to have Sakura with him.  
  
Not knowing what to do, Meilin did the only thing she could do, and was to hug him, let him cry on her shoulders, but when she did, she felt everyone else around her. Everyone was there, hugging and just helping each other out.  
  
Suddenly Andrew's voice broke through the silence. "Hey Syaoran, even though you've been through tough times, you've always got us to come to man. Don't forge your friends."  
  
After that statement there were a full mumbles of agreement. Syaoran looked down when he felt a tug at his pants. His eyes smiled and began to warm up when he saw his two sons Ryoko and Shang there, just smiling up at him. Syaoran bent down to their height and opened his arms, letting his sons run into them. "Don't forget about us too pa-pa"  
  
He soon heard a giggle and looked up to see Kura in Eriol's arms, "I think she wants her daddy" gently handing the small being into Syaoran's arms, the baby smiled a full toothless grin. "Baboobi" she said, grabbing his finger and holding it close to her heart.  
  
Syaoran smiled and moved the honey hair that came over her eyes. "I love you too," he said, kissing her lightly on the head.  
  
"How are we today?" came a voice. Everyone turned and saw that it was Sheen; he was smiling a tired smile at the group. "Sakura is fine, she's under great care, but she's fallen into a coma. Don't worry though, she'll live, luckily but with the hit on her head, it made her loss a great amount of memory, how much we won't know till she wakes up. That might be days, weeks, months, or years. We just have to wait."  
  
The whole room eased in tension and everyone let out a sigh of relief. "Can- can we go see her?" Syaoran asked, looking at Sheen.  
  
The man smiled and nodded his blonde head. "Sure, but only a few at a time, we want her to have as much rest as possible.  
  
Syaoran smiled and was about to walk in when someone put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. He turned and looked at Buddy in question. "Tell her we all said hi, and that we all want her to recover quickly okay?" Syaoran smiled sadly and nodded his head. Taking in Kura and the boys Syaoran entered the room. It was so cold in the room, it was dark but a light was surrounding Sakura making her look like a fallen angel.  
  
Walking forward, Syaoran sat down on the set besides her while the boys gently sat on her bed near the end of her foot.  
  
"Hey there Sakura" Syaoran murmured, he took his free hand and held hers. "Can you hear me?" even though he question echoed in the room, there came no answer. He looked at her pale face, 'oh Sakura...what have I put you through?' he thought, tears start to brim on his eyes, but he forced them back. He shouldn't cry Sakura was okay...she wasn't leaving him...yet...so he shouldn't be sad.  
  
"Ms Sakura...be better," Shang's little voice said to her. Ryoko held his little brother and nodded his head to his father. "We'll be outside"  
  
Syaoran smiled in thank to his son and watched them leave the room. He looked down at his daughter and smiled when he saw that she had fallen into slumber.  
  
"Look Sakura, you wanted to see my daughter...here she is, isn't she a pretty one? Do you know what Ryoko named her? After you...her name is Kura, do you like it S.K?" he whispered.  
  
*|*|*| In Sakura's mind*|*|*|*|  
  
Sakura lifted her head from her crouching position and tired to hear what the person was saying. "After you...her name is Kura, do you like it S.K?" Sakura stood up and yelled out to the darkness. "Syaoran? Is that you?" but only her echo answered her.  
  
Sakura started to walk towards the voice. But it had stopped talking. "I hate this place...where am I?" but still no answer. She sat down again and rocked back and forth. "Buddy, Meilin, Tomoyo, Andrew and Meng are all out there...they want you to come back Sakura...be the happy girl we all know and love...they...I miss you" Sakura stopped rocking and sat there listening to his calming voice. 'Syaoran...it's you' she though. 'You always know how to calm me down and make me smile' "I love you Syaoran"  
  
"I want you back Sakura, and I'm not going to stop until you're mine again" Sakura smiled in her arms and giggled softly. Suddenly she felt a soft kiss on her head, quickly lifting her head she looked around but still there was only darkness.  
  
"Get better soon" came the voice and then it was gone, but this time Sakura didn't feel lonely. She had her friends she was loved.  
  
*|*|*|*| End Sakura's mind|*|*|*|*|  
  
Syaoran looked at her on more time before getting up and walking out of the door. 'I love you' he thought. But Syaoran didn't see the smile that Sakura had on her face when she heard it.  
  
Walking outside, everyone came towards him and Eriol slug a friendly arm over his shoulders. "You're still welcome to stay with us for the time being" Syaoran chuckled. "As long as you don't cook, I'll come"  
  
Eriol gave him a hurt look but smiled none other less, "As long as you don't sing you've got a deal"  
  
They began to walk of when Syaoran stopped in his tracks. "I love you Syaoran" a voice said, the voice was so sweet and loving, he knew it was Sakura. He smiled and closed his eyes for a minute before walking again. 'I love you too Sakura...forever...'  
  
| |  
  
| |  
  
| |  
  
| |  
  
| |  
  
| |  
  
| |  
  
V V  
  
Review please. 


	16. who am I?

Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for the wait and I'm also sorry for not thanking the people who reviewed. I totally forgot!! So I'll thank the people who reviewed for the last 2 chapters.  
  
Carmeral-chan  
  
Amber  
  
HanaTenshiHimeko  
  
AnimeObessionFantasy  
  
Cherryblossomprincess12  
  
Kagome-Chan  
  
Mint girl  
  
Kagome-Chan  
  
Summary – Sequel to P.S I love you, it's been 5 years since Syaoran's left and with a little surprise. Sakura is heart broken and shocked, but her whole world comes crashing down when her she finds out her life is hanging on a thin piece of thread.  
  
Note – please excuse my mistakes, English isn't my first language, in fact it's my third! So if I make any mistakes please don't flame me. This is also a PG story I rated it this way because there might be some swearing. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer – I don't and will never own the wonderful story of CCS, because it is own by the wonderful ladies of clamp!  
  
Keys –  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
* | *| * Change of Scene * | * | *  
  
[Emphasized words]  
  
{Author note E/R}  
  
(Character P.O.V)  
  
~*~ Flash back ~*~  
  
What took you so long?  
  
It's been about 11 months since the accident; Sakura was still in a coma but recovering faster than planned. Fa May was under probation and Syaoran was finally free. The divorce was successful and with the boys under Syaoran's care Syaoran couldn't be happier. Kura the newborn was having a great time, she has learnt to crawl and was making out small words. Like "yum, yum" and "ba, ba" Syaoran was very proud of his baby girl.  
  
Everyday for the past 11 months Syaoran would take the kids and visit Sakura. He would talk and sometimes sing to her. Then every night Syaoran would go back for a visit after he tucks his kids away. He would come up to her bed and hold her hand. Saying soft mushy things that Syaoran wouldn't let anyone else hear. He would kiss her on her forehead or on hand when he leaves and wishes her a safe night.  
  
Everyone knew that Syaoran loved Sakura with all his heart. Tomoyo would always notice the longing look Syaoran'll have in his eyes when his by himself, or when someone mentions her name.  
  
Christmas was coming in a month's time and Tomoyo would always pray that Sakura would wake up before that and enjoy the day. Wishing and hoping that Sakura would open those emerald pools of hers and enjoy the season.  
  
Tomoyo didn't know her selfless wish would come true.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Hiiragizawa, this is Saito Remiyu from the Tokyo Hospital, I'm here to talk to you about Miss. Kinomoto's condition are you free?"  
  
Tomoyo's hands shook in fear as she heard the words. She quickly spoke through the speaker, sounding scared and worried. "What-what's wrong with Sakura, is she okay?"  
  
The lady on the other speaker laughing gently and replied with a calming voice. "No, nothing bad, Miss. Kinomoto is doing fine, I'll just like to inform you that she'd finally awoken from her coma, and I was hoping to see you here soon, Doctor Tang would like to have a word with you and her family members."  
  
Tomoyo sighed in relief. "Thank god, I thought something bad happened."  
  
"Oh no, Miss. Kinomoto even though going through a rough time, she is a strong girl. In fact she woke up earlier than we expected her to. Please come to the hospital soon, Dr. Tang requests of you and Mr. Li."  
  
Tomoyo agreed that she'd be there at 3 and bring Syaoran with her. She'll probably have to bring Touya and Tao.  
  
The Kinomoto family was shocked at first when Sakura wasn't on the plane; Tao had confused and told them that Sakura was still in Japan the family was content.  
  
But when Eriol was given the job of telling the family that Sakura was in a coma, Touya was the first person to come back to Japan. He had demanded that he see his baby sister but it was past visiting hours. When he was kicked out for being disturbing he came up to Syaoran and was so close to murdering him. But controlled himself and had mumbled something about, Sakura seeing him do it was better.  
  
"Moshi, Moshi Tao Kinomoto speaking" came a sweet voice.  
  
Syaoran sighed and thought that Sakura was the one who had answered. She sounded so much like Sakura. "Hey Tao it's me Syaoran, tell your family that Sakura has awoken. We're going down there now"  
  
"Hoe? Really!? Wai!!" Syaoran chuckled "you're just like your sister Tao...so energetic"  
  
Tao laughed and told him that they're on their way. Hanging up the phone Syaoran packed the family in his car and drove towards the hospital.  
  
After living with Eriol and Tomoyo for a few months Syaoran decided to move out. He was grateful that they had let him and his family stay over during a tough time, but he was getting the feeling that he was intruding on their privacy. After some persuasion to Tomoyo she finally let him leave, of cause Syaoran was thankful to have such great friends but it was best if he'd find his own home.  
  
This was the first home he'd ever laid eyes on that made him feel all warm inside. It was a yellow bricked home. 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms and spacious land. It was perfect for him and his family...and some day his wife.  
  
Tomoyo burst through the door and ran up to Sakura. "Kawaii!! Sakura you're finally back!!" she screamed flinging herself on Sakura.  
  
The girl before her smiled and hugged Tomoyo back 'this girl...she's so nice...I wonder who she is, the Sakura girl must be a very special person to her' Sakura thought.  
  
"Sakura how are you feeling?" Sakura turned her head slightly and saw a man about her age or older standing there smiling. She smiled back. 'He looks nice too, I'm starting to envy this 'Sakura' '  
  
"Sakura!" cried a little girl, Sakura looked up and looked at the girl before her. 'She's so pretty' Tao hugged the girl and smiled "oh how I miss you Sakura" the little girl cried as she hugged her older sibling.  
  
Sakura smiled and patted the girls back "hey don't cry, don't cry, you're too pretty to cry. Let me see that smile" Sakura whispered stroking her head brown/blonde head.  
  
Tao sniffed and pulled away from Sakura, wiping her tears with the end of her sleeve she smiled showing off her bright teeth.  
  
"That's better" Sakura commented touching the girls face, she let go when she saw more people filling the room.  
  
There was a boy, smiling in a cheeky way; he was holding a very beautiful girl by she had the loveliest blue eyes. Next to them was another girl, she had her raven hair down and she was standing in front of another man, he had blue eyes and blonde hair, hugging her from be hide. His chin rested on her shoulder. Next to him an older man and woman, the woman is leaning on him and smiling brightly at Sakura, and the man...so peaceful looking. Next to them another man...though his man wasn't smiling like the others, in fact he had a scowl on his face. But somehow Sakura didn't feel frighten of him.  
  
But the one thing that caught her attention the most where those amber eyes...they looked so sad, he was holding a little girl in his arms and too younger boys by his side 'he looks so lonely'  
  
She looks directly at him and smiles causing him to go slightly red 'how cute' she thought. She looked at everyone and suddenly she needed to know what they where doing here and who they where. She was confused, everyone was calling her Sakura...so is she Sakura? She crocked her head to the side and looked at the people around her in question.  
  
"Um...who am I?"  
  
That's all for now inhabitants!! Hehe. This is the 3rd or 4th last chapter of this story...yes this story is coming to an end...I don't know if I'll do a sequel...but I'm planning on stopping after this story meaning no more sequel to this story...but I'll think about it...if I can get about 200 reviews I'll do a sequel...  
  
Hehe bribing ...  
  
Any way! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll write more soon...and I'll be starting my new story Sakura's wedding...in fact I've already started it but I'll continue it!  
  
Hmm...what else is there that I need to inform you guys? I'll finish a single tear soon and I'll do hardhat and lace...must finish that too, what else? Finding Kyoto crazy...that's another one I must finish.  
  
Oh yeah! I'm thinking of starting up another story...when I finish this one and a single tear of cause!  
  
NEW STORY  
  
It's about Sakura...she's a romantic...and I mean a HUGE romantic person...she practically lives on romance! One day she receives a long steam red rose, with a little card attached to it. The message was always short but sweet.  
  
2 days later she gets a letter answering to her add on the paper. She falls for the two people one writing her letters and the other giving her roses...one problem...she doesn't know who they are and besides you can't love two people at once...can you?  
  
Yep that's going to be my new story...I just had the idea...it just popped in my head, well not really, you see my sister, she's been getting roses in the mail from some secret admirer and I thought it was KAWAII!! So I decided to write about it. And about the letters...I thought it'd be an interesting twist neh? Lol...I'm a fruitcake...I have no life you see. All I do is sit around the house watching everything go by and if I find it interesting I'll write about it...sad case...  
  
Well I hope you review!!! Because like I said before 200 REVIEWS AND I MIGHT DO A SEQUEL HEHE...  
  
Well must dash! Cya!! And don't forget to  
  
REVIEW 


	17. tell me what happened

Summary – Sequel to P.S I love you, it's been 5 years since Syaoran's left and with a little surprise. Sakura is heart broken and shocked, but her whole world comes crashing down when her she finds out her life is hanging on a thin piece of thread.  
  
Note – please excuse my mistakes, English isn't my first language, in fact it's my third! So if I make any mistakes please don't flame me. This is also a PG story I rated it this way because there might be some swearing. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer – I don't and will never own the wonderful story of CCS, because it is own by the wonderful ladies of clamp!  
  
Keys –  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
* | *| * Change of Scene * | * | *  
  
[Emphasized words]  
  
{Author note E/R}  
  
(Character P.O.V)  
  
~*~ Flash back ~*~  
  
What took you so long?  
  
Tao looked at her "You don't remember me Sakura? It's me Tao your little sister!!" Tao said, shaking Sakura slightly.  
  
"Look at this bracelet, you gave it to me remember! You said that you'd be the best big sister I'll ever have! Sakura please remember" Tao began to cry, but only tears feel down her face, Sakura wiped them away trying to make the little girl happy.  
  
"So you're my little sister?" Sakura asked gently, Tao raised her head and nods. Sakura smiles "I'm very lucky to have such a beautiful sister like you" she whispers so only Tao can hear it.  
  
Tao smiles and wipes the tears from her eyes. She grins and acts in an adult manner. "If you can't remember who these people are I'll introduce them to you!" she said cheerfully. Pointing to each person she began.  
  
"This is Andrew, his the comedian of your group. He's the one that always tries to be someone else. His girlfriend is Meng, the one standing next to him. She's very pretty as you can see, she won the award for prettiest girl in your senior poll when you where in school"  
  
Sakura nodded her head as she soaked the information her little sister was giving her. She smiled when Meng blushed about the prettiest girl thing. "She is very pretty" Sakura agreed. Meng smiled and winked.  
  
"But who won cutest smile?" she asked. Sakura blinked and pointed at Meng "you won that too?"  
  
Meng sweat dropped and giggled. "No silly you won, with that cute smile of yours...you also won another award...but Tao can tell you about that one"  
  
Tao smiled "later...back to the introducing. This is Eriol Hiiragizawa he is very smart. When you where asleep he helped me with most of my homework. The girl he is hugging is Tomoyo Daidouji she's great at making clothes. She made me this really cool dress I'll show you later when we go home"  
  
Sakura smiled. 'I sure have lots of friends, I only wish I'd remember them' she stopped her thoughts when Tao started to introduce the family.  
  
"This is Otou-san and Okaa-san, or you're mother in law. Otou-san married Okaa-san when you where still in your senior year...8 years now!"  
  
Sakura nodded, but she couldn't help but wonder why she didn't have a real mother...a biological mother...did they get a divorce or did she die? Sakura wanted to know but her enthusiastic little sister was already introducing another person.  
  
"This weirdo here is our older Onii-chan Touya, his a pain in the bum!" Tao said, sticking out her tongue.  
  
Sakura giggled, "Well at least I'm not a little Kajiuu" Touya exclaimed. At the same time Sakura and Tao screamed out "I'm not a Kajiuu!"  
  
The room was quiet. Sakura smiled embarrassingly "I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me...I just had to say it"  
  
Tao smiled "so you're memory is slowly coming back neh? Don't worry I'll help you remember everything!" Tao smiled at her older sister and turned back to the person with amber eyes. Sakura waited for Tao to introduce them.  
  
"This is Li Syaoran. He was your boyfriend Sakura, but he left to go back to his hometown in China. Then when he came back with ch-umhp"  
  
Tomoyo laughed nervously as she covered Tao's mouth "ha-ha kids...they say the weirdest things...I'll take it from here now Tao...you can er...buy something to eat!" She shoved some money into Tao's hand and pushed her out the room. Turning back to Sakura she smiled.  
  
"This is Li Syaoran and his three children Li Ryoko, Li Shang and Li Kura." Tomoyo introduced them to Sakura.  
  
Sakura tilted her head to the side. "Isn't he too young to marry? How old are you Li-Kun?" Syaoran turned read. "25" he murmured. Sakura's eyes widen. 'This guy is really young...his just a year older than me! And his married with three kids...wow' she thought to herself.  
  
"That's really young Li-Kun..." Sakura mumbled. Then her face brightens. "What a cute little girl!" she squealed pointing to Kura in Syaoran's arms.  
  
"Would it be alright if I hold her?" She asked, Syaoran nodded numbly at Sakura and handed the baby over.  
  
Kura looked at Sakura with those green eyes of hers and blinked. Sakura smiled softly 'how cute' Kura looked at Sakura...then she smiled and stuck her hand out taking hold of Sakura's finger. "Ma-ma!" the baby squealed.  
  
Sakura laughed, "I'm not your mother sweetie." Sakura giggled when the baby pouted.  
  
Sakura giggled then she looked up to see that everyone was looking at her with a surprised look. It's been so long since anyone heard Sakura laugh and joke around with other people. She blinked "what?" she asked.  
  
Touya growled at Syaoran, "I want to talk to my baby sister...so if you don't mind remove the little midget look alike and let me past.  
  
Syaoran mumbled something under his breath and walked up to Sakura with a smile on his face.  
  
When he belt down to carry the baby, he whispered in a soft voice, so that only Sakura could hear him, "you're not her mother but I want you to be"  
  
"Nani?" she asked, but Syaoran had already walked back. She looked at his back and thought to herself 'why does it feel like I know him...somehow...and why did he say that he wanted me as his child's mother...Tao said that he and I went out before' a blush formed on Sakura's face. 'He's so Bishonen' she giggled inwardly and turned to look at the growling man that was supposedly her older brother.  
  
"Onii-chan...why are you growling for?" Touya looked at Sakura surprised. It's been so long since he heard her call him onii-chan...how he missed her saying that. He smiled at her.  
  
"Don't you worry your little head Kajiuu" Touya replied. Sakura growled and turned her head the other way.  
  
"I'm not a Kajiuu," she mumbled before turning her head. Someone had walked into the room and Sakura was wondering who it was.  
  
"Ah...Sakura, I see you're awake and I also see that you're getting to know your friends and family members again. I'm very proud." Then turning to the group of people he smiled "do not worry, Sakura here is doing fine, in fact I've come back with the test results from earlier and we've found out that Sakura didn't lose much of her memory. Just a portion...she'll remember everything in about 1 months time."  
  
Sakura smiled in a months she'll remember everything! She closed her eyes and without realizing it feel asleep. Because when she woke up it was nighttime and she was by herself.  
  
The door opened and in walked Touya. He was carrying a bag of soup and tea inside. "You're finally awake Kajiuu."  
  
Sakura pouted and crossed her arms across her chest. "I'm not a Kajiuu Touya...stop calling me that," she grumbled.  
  
Touya smirked. "you sound like your old self again Kajiuu. Always so stubborn." He looked at Sakura and smiled.  
  
She looked at him in question, "Touya can you tell me what happened...I mean what was I like before?" Touya looked at her jade eyes and he couldn't refuse. Those eyes where like his mother, they showed too many emotions and now all he can see in her eyes where pled and sorrow.  
  
Touya took her small hand and held it. "You where always a happy child Sakura. You always seem to light up a room with your smile. You made people happy by just being around you. And you where never afraid to speak your mind." Touya grinned. "When we moved to Tomoeda you missed everyone, all of your friends terribly. But you made more friends and you where back to that cheerful girl we all knew. Soon after you meant that Gaki." Touya's smile turned into a frown and he growled deep in his throat.  
  
Sakura tilted her head to the side, "who's the Gaki?" she asked. Touya looked at her in shock "Syaoran Li, his the gaki, well I call him that anyway, you never approved of me calling him that and I never approved of you going out with him. I knew that someday he would upset you that's why I never trusted him."  
  
Sakura smiled telling him to go on with the story, the memories of what her brother spoke of was new to her...she can't image Li-kun doing something to hurt her. He looks to nice and gentle.  
  
"You guys where inseparable, you would always go over to his house, something I always tired to stop...that gaki was not on my good list and I never trusted him...I didn't know what he would do to my baby sister." Then he sighed using his other hand he ran it through his messy brown hair. "I don't know why I hated him so much. Maybe I was scared that'll he'll take me sister away from me"  
  
Patting his hand Sakura smiled. "Maybe it was that he reminded you so much of yourself. I mean you do look the same and you both have the same glare" then she giggled, forcing Touya to smile with her.  
  
"Sad to say, but he does look like me...I mean when I was that age. Of cause I was much more handsome" Touya exclaimed.  
  
Sakura sweat drop 'you can just see his ego growing' she thought. "What else?"  
  
"The moved back home, after that you wouldn't leave your room, you stayed there all night and day crying your eyes out. You barely ate and you never step foot outside you door then when we went on a holiday to Hong Kong you where so excited, you wanted to see [Syaoran]" Touya spat out his name. Then he sighed and continued on with the story. "But when we got on the plane you had disappeared. Tao then told us you stayed back, we didn't know why. We came back from the holiday when we heard you where hurt. I wanted to kill Syaoran the first time I laid eyes on him but thought better of it. I'll make him suffer...like he made you suffer"  
  
Sakura gasp, "Touya, it doesn't matter what he did, two wrongs don't make a right Touya, you should know that!" she grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight "promise me you won't hurt him" Touya looked at her "Touya...onegai...please promise me you wont"  
  
Touya sighs and looks at his sisters pleading eyes. "Hai I won't"  
  
Smiling she squeezed her brothers hand in thanks and looked out at the window across the room, closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep. Not before a little voice murmured to her "I love you Sakura...always"  
  
TBC  
  
Yes people! I'm finally finished this chapter!! I wanted to upload it yesterday...but...couldn't finish it!  
  
I've noticed that I'm not getting any more reviews!! I'm cut...I'm sad now...only three reviews and I want to thank them...you are so kind!! I love you!!  
  
AnimeObessionFantasy  
  
Kagome-chan  
  
And  
  
Tenshi cherry blossom  
  
Thank you so much for reviewing!! 


End file.
